Blood Ties
by Avalon11
Summary: Carters Brother has come to her with a secret now she has to convince everyone to let Andy, her niece, stay at the SGC in order to protect her, Asguard, and the SGC from being uncovered by government factions
1. The Call

Well a big thanks to Kat who let me know that Sam's brothers name was Mark and that he was older than Sam. Thanks so much I was really stuck for him name for some reason. Well I'll be referring to him by that name now and once I fix some other chapters that need fixing in other stories I'll try and fix that first chap. Thanks again Kat.  
  
Well as you probably know I don't own Stargate-SG1, much to my dismay, but I do own Andy and this plot. So don sue.besides I'm flat broke and it would be pointless. On with the story ~Avalon  
  
Chapter 2: The decision  
  
Andy said nothing in the meeting she just listened to her aunt talk. She was talking about things her father never did, she told her things her father never would. She was extremely mad at him and getting madder by the minute, but she kept it all inside she didn't want the others to start keeping things form her too.  
  
"Major what exactly did your brother tell you?"  
  
"Well Mark said that the Asgurad were doing some sort of experiment on humans. Apparently during their study of us they found that each of us had at birth the power to do things with our minds but we loose it, as we grow older. They wanted to see if they could reactivate that part of our minds."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It worked sir. Andy is proof of that."  
  
"Major Carter I have seen no proof."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Teal'c.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Major unless I see some proof I will not endanger this base by hiding her here."  
  
Carter turned to her niece. "Andy would you-" she stopped Andy had turned deathly white. "Andy are you alright?"  
  
"I.I can't. I.I mean that.well Aunty Sam can I.can I trust these people?"  
  
Sam didn't even look at the group around the table: Gen. Hammond, Col. O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Janet Frasier. "You can trust them." She watched as Andy's blue gaze turned to the guards. Everyone at the table saw her look at them. All eyes turned to the General to see what the next move would be.  
  
"Air men" At being acknowledged they snapped to attention "Leave." If the orders confused them they didn't show it in the slightest, they left s per orders.  
  
"Andromeda Carter, please show us what you can do without that I can not keep you here."  
  
Andy, still white, nodded her head. She looked at the water pitcher on the table and slowly moved up into the air and back down again. Then she said "Gen. Hammond you might want to take care of that."  
  
Everyone looked confused "Of what?"  
  
"That." She motioned towards the gate room. Sirens blared moments later before anyone could question further. "SG-9 code" a voice came over the P.A. system. They looked at the StarGate as SG-9 came through.  
  
"They're early." O'Neill commented.  
  
"They appear to be injured." Everyone turned to look at Teal'c then back at the team coming home.  
  
"They are, Frasier go help them."  
  
"Sir." Fraiser left to tend to SG-9 injuries. Hammond turned back to Andy.  
  
"Let's sit down and finish this before I go to talk to SG-9." Everyone turned from the scene in the gate room and sat back down.  
  
"So you can tell when things are going to happen and you can move things, anything else?"  
  
"No." Andy looked nervous about displaying her powers in front of people from the government and answering questions but Hammond needed answers.  
  
"Your father is Mark Carter, Maj. Samantha Carter's brother?"  
  
"Yes." She said clearly not seeing what that had to do with anything.  
  
"And he could do the same thing?"  
  
"No.you see each person is different. We're all born with these 'powers' but they fade as we grow. The Asguard decided to see if they could be brought back. It worked. But before they could reverse the procedure and clear our memories of what happened the government found out about our 'powers' and decided to put them to use or at the very least try to duplicate them." She hung her head "My dad gave himself up so that they might stop chasing me, but I don't think they will."  
  
Hammond thought about all of this. If he let the girl stay it would risk the base butting letting be captured by the government meant someone would find the tampering and lead that to aliens and from there the SGC might still be uncovered. His brain was drawing him to the only logical conclusion; let her stay here till he could find a way to get her off planet.  
  
"Alright Andormeda Carter will stay here till we can find safe arraignments off planet. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone stood up. "Off planet? Sam what does he mean off planet?"  
  
"The only way we can keep you safe till the Asguard can fix things is to take you off planet."  
  
"It'll be alright there's a few nice planet with some good people that would be willing to take you for a while." O'Neill said.  
  
Andy too horrified at the thought of leaving Earth.  
  
"Come on Andy we didn't finish that tour of the base."  
  
"That's right." O'Neill spoke up "Come on we'll finish that before dinner."  
  
Andy decided to cheer up there wasn't many options after all. "You want me to eat that food, if you can call it that?"  
  
Carter and O'Neill smiled  
  
"Teaching her to hate the food here sir?"  
  
"Well can't teach her to fish here."  
  
Sam smiled and shook her head. All of SG-1 finished Andy's tour of the base. They left her in Daniel's care as both of them got into a big debate about mythology from different places. Teal'c went to mediate while Carter and O'Neill had dinner.  
  
"She's a good kid I hope we can find the Asgurad so they can fix this."  
  
"Same here. I would hate to see her locked up here or off planet for the rest of her life."  
  
"The SGC wouldn't be that bad Carter. A little training and she could join Daniel on some of those digs he loves so much."  
  
"She deserves so much better then this."  
  
"Come on Carter she just got here. We'll figure this out after all she and Daniel will be at it for awhile."  
  
Sam laughed. It was true she, saw how well they got along. With the vastness of mythology they would be discussing and arguing for a long time to come. They could spend years at it. She also showed an interest in the mechanics, she knew Andy well enough to know that in a few days she would be down there tinkering with anything she could get her hands on.  
  
"So how did this work? Brother going to older sister for help?"  
  
"Huh? No Mark is actually my older brother. He couldn't have gone to our dad so the only one left was me. Plus he could use the SGC to make sure that I wouldn't just walk away or leave her at my place while I came here."  
  
"Ah. Well.I guess now we have to find a place to stick her now."  
  
"Hammonds taken care of that already."  
  
O'Neill nodded looked over at Frasier who was heading towards them.  
  
"Hey Doc what's up?"  
  
Janet turned to Sam. "Sam where's Andy?"  
  
"She's with Daniel why?"  
  
"Just some things with her check up that I'm confused and worried about."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know but I need to do some more tests."  
  
"Come on." Sam stood up and headed out of the mess hall. A worried looking Jack and Janet followed closely.  
  
Daniel was just showing Andy his large collection of books on Mythology (They had long ago given up the argument both realizing that the other had good points in their arguments) when the trio walked in.  
  
"Hey guys what's wrong?" He noticed the looks on their faces and unfortunately so did Andy.  
  
"Sam what's wrong?"  
  
"There's something with your test results, Janet wants to run some more."  
  
Seeing the look on Andy's face she quickly added, "It'll be quick and painless just something I need to do."  
  
"Al.alright."  
  
Everyone noticed that she had gone deathly white again as they walk towards the infirmary.  
  
Well that's all she wrote for today people. I'll try to post once more before I leave for camping that way I'm not leaving you hanging for a long time but I can't make any promises. Catch you all next time and a big thanks to Cassie-bear01 and Kat for the reviews. Bye! ~Avalon 


	2. The Decision

Blood Ties  
  
What if Sam Carter had a niece? What if she had a gift that set her aside from the rest of the world, along with her father? What if the government found out? What will SG-1 do when Carter's brother turns to her for help?  
  
Normal disclaimer you know I don't own Stargate SG-1 although I wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me, one last thing PLEASE review you have no idea how much that helps. Besides the more reviews I get the faster theses chapters get put up ~Avalon  
  
Blood Ties: The call  
  
" So the mission to p3x77 went as normal?"  
  
"As normal as a planet full of tress and grass can get sir." Col. O'Neill responded to Gen. Hammond's question. He was bored and wanted to get out of here fast and get some fishing done during his next leave, but that was after this debriefing.  
  
"Major Carter anything of importance on this planet?"  
  
"No sir." She replied "Friendly inhabitants. But over all there's not much there worth looking into."  
  
"I disagree Sir." Daniel interrupted.  
  
Col. Jack O'Neill slouched back on his chair just when he thought he might get out of here Daniel had to go and throw something in. Teal'c just sat in his chair and made no comment and watched everything going on taking everything in. SG-1 had been with Hammond for a while now and O'Neill and Carter seemed to want to get out but neither Daniel Jackson nor Teal'c showed any sign of wanting to leave.  
  
Daniel continued despite Jack's sigh of protest. "Sir the inhabitants show an early Incan style of life it would be a waste not to learn what we can from them."  
  
"Very well after your leave you'll be sent back to learn what you can from them."  
  
A lieutenant walked in "Maj. Carter there's a call for you. He says he's your brother and that it's important. It's the 5th time he's called."  
  
"Your Dismissed."  
  
Carter got up and followed the lieutenant to the phone where her brother was waiting.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Josh?" (A/N: I have no idea what, if he has one at all, Sam's brothers name is so I just made it up)  
  
"Yeah it's me. Listen its urgent do you have time to come up?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I can't say right now but you have to come as soon as possible. Sam its Andy."  
  
"Andy?! Is she alright?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
With that Josh hung up the phone. Samantha Carter just stood there; slowly she hung up the phone. She was unsure of what to do. All these years her brother had ignored her never phoned. Last time she had seen and talked to him was when Andy was born. Jack O'Neill walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Carter everything all right?"  
  
"I don't know. That was Josh he said something about Andy. I think I should go if Andy's hurt or something." Without another word Carter left. She hastily changed and left the base to meet her brother.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They met at a small café in an out-of-the-way spot. Both ordered a cool drink and said nothing for a long while.  
  
"Josh-"  
  
"Sam I know about the Stargate."  
  
"How? What are you talking about?" She asked shocked that he had gotten word of the program.  
  
"Don't play these games with me. You are part of a top-secret government program that runs the Stargate. The Stargate its self can take anyone anywhere in the galaxy that has another Stargate."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Andy knows too."  
  
"Don't avoid the question. How do you know?"  
  
"The Asguard."  
  
"What?" She was so confused.  
  
"The Asguard Sam, they once told Col. Jack O'Neill that they knew much about you well they also tried to unlock a few things in our minds I was one of thouse people so was Andy. I can read peoples minds Sam, I can move objects with the power of my mind."  
  
"What are you going on about that's impossible."  
  
"Really. Watch" He raised his hand and pointed the palm to her glass slowly he raised it off the table. Sam's mouth opened in shock.  
  
"How.How long...But how?"  
  
"About 5 years now. Andy can do a few things too."  
  
"Wait she can-" She gestured to Josh, indicating his abilities.  
  
"No nothing like reading minds or anything but she can predict things and move small things with her mind."  
  
"So why tell me this?"  
  
"The government knows Sam."  
  
"So-"  
  
"They know and they want Andy. They want to put her in a cage and figure out what makes her mind work the way it does."  
  
"Again why come to me?"  
  
"I want you to take her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I hate to do this.either you take her or I spill about the SGC Program."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Sir he knows about the SGC program and so does Andy we had nothing to gain and everything to loose by rejecting his offer. If you want by now Josh will have turned himself over I could leave Andy at my place or something." She waited for Hammond's response.  
  
"No. She may as well stay here. If she reappears it might cause trouble. I'll have a room for her in a few hours until then take her to Dr. Fraiser and then you can take her where ever, a tour of the base or to get something to eat but when things are ready I'll send for you and Andy I want to meet her before all this gets settled."  
  
"Sir." Carter Saluted her commanding officer glad that he had agreed to do this she hadn't wanted to put Andy out on the street.  
  
Andy waited out side of Gen. Hammond's office slightly bored. But all the interesting things around her made up for the amount of time this was taking. Sam walked out of the office.  
  
"Sam!" She said happily "So can I stay at the SGC?"  
  
"Well I'm to take you to see the Dr. and for a tour while the General thinks it over."  
  
"Dr?" She asked nervously. Sam couldn't blame her, as every doctor she had run into lately had wanted to study her.  
  
"Yeah but it's ok Janet's ok. We're just going to make sure that your healthy."  
  
"Al.Alright." She stammered a little. Andy was all right until she was outside of the infirmary then she got rather nervous and when Sam looked at her she was very pale. Janet walked over and saw Andy.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"She doesn't trust doctors right now Janet."  
  
She turned to Andy "So you must be Andy Carter." Andy nodded "Well I'm just going to give you a check up and then you can leave ok?" Andy nodded again "Alright come on." Janet held out her hand to the 18 year old she felt a bit silly but she wanted Andy to trust her. Andy didn't take the hand but she walked towards the infirmary all the same. Dr. Fraiser took her arm and led her to a bed. "Just sit down and this will be over before you know it."  
  
Sam was waiting outside for Andy who should be out any minute now. She was leaning against the cold hard wall when she heard a voice.  
  
"Carter!" O'Neill walked over to her "Hey Carter what are you doing here? Felling alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Andy."  
  
"So where is the boy?"  
  
"Umm sir..." Andy walked out of the infirmary with Dr. Fraiser  
  
"She's in perfect health Sam. You two can go now."  
  
"Thanks Janet."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Th.Thank you." Andy stammered  
  
"Ah your welcome." Dr. Fraiser was a little taken aback she had never heard Andy speak before. Fraser walked away.  
  
"Andy?" Jack looked down at the teen.  
  
"It's short for Andromeda."  
  
"I shoulda known."  
  
She looked at him waiting for an explanation  
  
"When I met your aunt here I thought she would be a man because she was introduced as Sam Carter and when I was told you where here Andy Carter I thought-"  
  
"That I was a boy as well." She finished off his thought.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled and laughed a little "I never liked Andromeda so I call myself Andy for short. Umm Aunt Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where can I get some food I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Well the closest thing we have here would be in the mess hall." O'Neill interrupted  
  
"Sir I need to do some things. Do you think you could take Andy for me?"  
  
"I would be delighted." He turned to Andy "Follow me although I should warn you many people have gotten purple hearts from eating this thing they pass off as food."  
  
Andy laughed, "I'm sure I'll live"  
  
"Alright" He turned to Sam "I tried." She smiled and watched them walk away.  
  
Andy and Jack sat at the table in the mess hall. She tried some of the food offered and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Your right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know what this is but it isn't food."  
  
Jack Smiled. He looked at Andy; she had Carter's eyes and light hair although it was much longer than Carters. He spotted Daniel and Teal'c "Daniel, Teal'c over here!" They spotted him and made they're way over to them. "I want you to meet the rest of my team. Daniel and Teal'c reached the table and looked at Andy curiously. "Andy I want you to meet Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Guys this is Carter's niece Andromeda." She flinched at her full name.  
  
"Hi Mr. Jackson Teal'c."  
  
"Daniel please."  
  
"Daniel? Alright" She looked a little nervous about calling him buy his first name.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Andromeda Carter."  
  
"Please call me Andy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Andy." Daniel shook hands with Andy.  
  
Teal'c bowed his head "Andy Carter."  
  
Andy shrugged "good enough." She smiled  
  
They spent the next few hours getting to know each other and SG-1 and Andy got along great and they discovered that she was much like Carter she was good at figuring out puzzles and enjoyed taking things apart and putting them together to know how they worked. But at the same time she also was very different from Carter for she loved sword fighting, and was national winner in her category, to draw and sing. She was an interesting young woman. A solider walked up to them.  
  
"General Hammond has requested to meet you Miss Carter."  
  
"It's alright General Hammond a good guy."  
  
"He wants to see all of SG-1 as well."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Yes Sir." They all stood up. Andy looking a little nervous.  
  
"Lets go." Said O'Neill  
  
Well how was that people? If you like it let me know and I'll continue if not you'll never hear from me again. Please lemme know what you think be it good or bad Reviews are always appreciated ~Avalon 


	3. Loyalty

Gah! My sincere apologies for the lateness of this update, I also wish I had a reasonable explanation for it but I don't ( again so, so sorry but that's job-hunting for ya. Again thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
~Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Loyalty  
  
  
  
Janet Frasier was running tests on Andy long into the night when she fell asleep on the infirmary bed no one bothered to wake her to take her to her room. Samantha Carter had paced the floor of the infirmary for hours while the tests had been taking place unwilling to leave Andy's side. After 3 hours of pacing the cold floors staring at the dull gray walls Sam could have told you every detail of that hall, Frasier finally told Sam to leave and get some sleep. However Sam couldn't sleep and went to her lab. She stared at her books and papers she then stared to shuffle them around looking for something that she hadn't thought about for many months. After 20 min of looking she found what she was looking for: a picture. She looked at it, Andy stood next to her father smiling, Mark was beaming with pride, she had just won first place in a fencing tournament. Mark had given this picture to their father Jacob when they finally patched things together unable to take the picture with him off planet Jacob had given it to her for safekeeping. She was looking at the picture when Hammond walked in. Sam looked up but didn't say anything.  
  
"I know this must be hard"  
  
"Sir" She cut him off "I never talked to Mark for years, we finally work things out and then I loose him.it wouldn't be so bad if I knew he was alive or dead.but not knowing makes this worse. Is he alive, dead, in pain.I have no answers and now there may be something wrong with Andy."  
  
"Major I know the feeling I always wondered about the men that were taken captive during the war, but you can't do anything about your brother now. Your niece on the other hand is a different story, there is still time to save her." Sam looked up in shock "Something leaked.they know she's here in this base."  
  
"Andy."  
  
"Listen if Dr. Frasier will give her a clean bill of health I'll send her off planet before they get here."  
  
"But then they'll know we sent her, the SGC"  
  
This time Hammond cut her off "They don't know about the Stargate yet. We have to keep it that way Major. Go to the infirmary and get Andy I'll send for the rest of SG-1"  
  
"Sir." Hammond left her lab, leaving her to fetch Andy. She looked down at the picture again. "I'll get her away safely I promise you that Mark." She put it down and walked towards the infirmary. She never even got there; she was waiting for the elevator when she ran into a rather upset looking Janet and a rather nervous looking Andy. "Janet Andy? I was just coming to get you."  
  
"We need to see the General right away."  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Janet refused to meet her eyes "Janet?"  
  
"It's better to explain when we see the General."  
  
Sam turned to Andy "Andy?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulder "I dunno she hasn't told me a thing."  
  
"Alright Janet Andy let's go."  
  
By the time the three of them had reached the room the General had already gather O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c.  
  
"Dr. Frasier?"  
  
"Sirs when I was running tests on Andromeda I ran into some rather unusual things I ran some more follow up tests just to make sure." By this time everyone had been seated except the doctor as she called the results up on the screen. " This" She pointed at one of the images "Is a normal human brain and this" she pointed at the second "is Andromeda's. As you can see she is using over 55% of her brain. And this one" She pointed at yet another image "was taken last night it shows her using over 70%. Along with a high concentration of an unknown substance."  
  
"What does that mean Dr. Frasier?" Hammond asked  
  
"It means Sir that she is using more and more of her brain which means that these abilities will keep increasing, and as for what if anything that substance is doing I'm not sure."  
  
"Is there any danger to Andy?" Sam asked glancing to her right, to Andy.  
  
"Major I think that there is more important things like the danger to this command."  
  
O'Neill looked up "Sir?"  
  
"Our informants have told us that Andromeda Carters presence has been leaked out and that people who have no knowledge of the Stargate are heading towards this base as we speak and the last thing we need is an outbreak of some unknown origin."  
  
"Sir the Asguard would never intentionally hurt anyone I don't think there is any danger to this base, but there is to Andy" General Hammond stopped Carter from continuing what would be a long-winded speech.  
  
"Major!" Hammond placed his hands upon the wood table. "Now the team they sent to get her has no knowledge of the Stargate and we are going to keep it that way they will have limited access to the base, but Miss Carter here is the problem. We need to get her off the base and that is not an option now. Her father has stated that if she is captured he will speak of the SGC and without knowing if he is dead or alive" Andy hung her head and became very interested in the floor under the table. "I cannot risk that. So Dr. if you will give your permission I will send Andromeda Carter along with SG- 1 off planet."  
  
"I can't any reason to keep her here sir."  
  
"Good it's settled then."  
  
"Ah Sir." O'Neill put his finger in the air calling attention to himself "How did Mark find out about the Stargate in the first place?"  
  
Hammond and everyone turned to look at Sam. She sighed she didn't want to go into this now but it looked like she was running out of options "He knew because I knew."  
  
"What?" O'Neill looked at Sam with that 'in plain English and as few words as possible' look. "Well sir like Andy here my brother also posses certain talents"  
  
"Such as?" Jack pushed.  
  
"Well he could move objects and read minds."  
  
Jack looked at Andy "Have you been ah reading our minds since you got here?" Everyone now looked at Andy. Her head shot up as Jack spoke those words to her.  
  
"No!" She said rather harshly, being rather defensive. Everyone was rather taken aback, she rarely said much and when she did it was always quite. She soon realized how she had said it she backtracked "What I mean is I can't. My father was a telepath and telekinetic. I on the other hand am a telekinetic and posses precognitive abilities."  
  
Jackson who had been paying with a pen tired to looked as if he knew what she was talking about. O'Neill blinked, turned to Daniel and plainly said, "Do not pretend you understood that."  
  
"Well I did get understand some of it." He replied letting the pen drop onto the table with a dull thud.  
  
O'Neill just shook his head. Leaned over and his head in his hand.  
  
"Ah.what I mean is that my father could move things with his mind and read peoples mind. I can move things and give you one or two possible versions of a future, how it turns out of course is completely up to everyone else. I have no mind reading abilities what so ever."  
  
"Thank you." He sat up  
  
"Alright people we need a safe off world planet ASAP."  
  
"What about the land of the light?" Teal'c asked  
  
"Well that would be a safe place to keep her until they team leaves." Carter agreed  
  
"Alright then SG-1 you have a go. Dr. Frasier I would like you to accompany them just in case something happens to miss Carter."  
  
Dr. Frasier nodded "sir."  
  
"You leave in 1 hour dismissed." O'Neill, Frasier, and Carter all stood up as the general left.  
  
Andy spoke up after the general left "Is it safe?"  
  
Everyone looked at her confused "Is what safe?" inquired Jack.  
  
"Going off planet? Me going with you?"  
  
Sam spoke up "Of course it is. Why do you even need to ask?"  
  
"Well." Andy looked out the window at the Stargate, the source of all her problems. "I know I brought this on you.I could.I could leave."  
  
"No." The voice was not raised but quiet and firm that left no room for objection. Everyone looked at Jack O'Neill.  
  
O'Neill had been listening to Andy. She reminded him of his son that he had lost Charlie. It was not like him and Charlie of course; it was between aunt and niece. Carter and her niece were close and family, and Andy was about to leave most likely to death if she ran or didn't do as the government bade her. No, in the short time that he had known her they had become friends despite the age gap. "No" was all he found himself saying it was only when the others started to look at him one by one that he realized he had spoken aloud and needed to continue. "You can't go there is more at stake than the SGC."  
  
"I'm only one person Col." She looked back down at the floor.  
  
"One person that we won't let the government take. And it's O'Neill or Jack. "  
  
"O'Neill is right Andy Carter. If you should be taken prisoner then the SGC and the Asguard would be compromised. And we know nothing of how your health is going to progress."  
  
"See." Jack said.  
  
"Listen" Sam sat down and turned to Andy "I promised my brother that I would look after you, and I will but not only for that promise but because you're my niece and I love you. Please come with us."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really." O'Neill said. Everyone turned to him with the 'your not helping' look. "What?" He asked with feigned innocence.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. Now lets go find you something that you can wear off planet." They all stood up and before Andy left she looked once again out the window down at the gate room and the Stargate. /I'm leaving earth.I'm leaving dad.dad.please be safe while I'm gone.I'll come back for you I promise. /  
  
I'm so sorry this is a short chapter! I'll try to update more often, but now that I've found a job I have to go to it.I'll do my best though that's a promise. Please Review and tell me what you think, how I can improve, if there's a certain way you want the story to go or if ya wanna see any romance between any characters. Anything and everything is helpful to me. ~Avalon 


	4. The Land Of The Light

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own little plot.  
  
Chapter 4: The Land Of The Light  
  
Marks POV  
  
I awoke in a dark room. I was strapped down to the table, for once I wished I had Andy's talent for moving objects but knowing that I would one day loose the gift I had no desire to learn how to control it as she did, I could move small objects for a short amount of time but nothing on the level I needed now, I regretted that now. Now I regretted a lot of things, I wish I had hugged Andy more gotten to know Sam and dad a little better, I wish that we had never drifted apart. I can't change that now, but if, no when I get out of here I will. A bright light flared into existence burning my eyes that had adjusted to the darkness. A voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Mr. Carter, How are you this morning?"  
  
He only addressed me I'm going to assume that that means Andy is ok, and free. I choose not to respond.  
  
"Come now Mark this is no way to treat an old friend." I looked over as he walked into the light.  
  
"Alex.Alexander Penwood?" I croaked. I'm startled at the sound of my own voice. "You!" By now my surprise had worn off and was replaced with anger. "How could you?!"  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Come now Mark" Alex walked further into the room closer to Mark. He was not alone. "Clam down there is someone here that wants to met you." He held his hand out to the darkness a woman grasped it and walked towards Mark so he could see her.  
  
"Anne?"  
  
"You remember me, I'm flattered."  
  
"You were my first love."  
  
"I should have been your wife!" Her eyes grew cold. As her anger was released onto Mark. "Do you have any idea what it's been like? To know that your children should have been mine as well!" She slapped him when he did not answer right away. "Well answer me!"  
  
"I could have never married you."  
  
Anne reached out to strike him again; Alex grabbed her hand. "There are many things I wish to know about his abilities that will be hard to do if he is injured."  
  
"We'll use my daughter." This time both Alex and Mark looked as it they were in the dark. "Andromeda should be coming to stay with us for a while should she not Mark?"  
  
"Andy?! Leave her out of this!"  
  
"Come now my beloved, she is already in to deep. It is only a matter of time before we have her, and she will never go by that boyish name again do you hear me?" Her voice held malice and threat in it.  
  
"Andy" He used her nickname purposely "Is not yours! She never was and never will be! She is free and she'll stay that way!"  
  
"Ah but someone has already betrayed you." Alex looked down at his old friend. He turned to Anne. "If I may have a moment to catch up with my dear friend?" She smiled and left.  
  
"She's crazy, thinking that Andy's hers." Mark struggled against the tight bonds, trying to find a comfortable position on the cold hard table. Alex with one motion had them lower the bright light in his eyes and turn on the house lights.  
  
"I agree, but that is besides the point, she is one of the brightest people in the field. Her obsession with you and your daughter did put us off at first but we found no other way. He only demand was that we capture and deliver her 'daughter' Andromeda to her."  
  
"Your going to go through with it aren't you?"  
  
"Well there are some things we need to learn from Andy first but then yes after that she will be handed over to Anne."  
  
"God damn you Alex! I hope you rot in hell for this! Why did you betray Andy and I? Your best friend and Goddaughter!"  
  
"Mark, I had to. I know that you wouldn't agree to this. I first found out about Andy, I noticed her lifting something out of a tree once in your backyard. After that I began watching you both closely and I found I wanted to know more."  
  
"So your going to use us to get what you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mark leaned his head against the metal table. A tear went down his cheek.  
  
"Who betrayed me? Who told where Andy was?"  
  
"Ah that I can not tell you. I promised."  
  
"So break it! You broke the one you made to me!"  
  
Knowing what he was getting at Alex simply replied, "Andy has come to no harm."  
  
"But she will! What will Anne do when Andy doesn't accept her as her mother? I know Andy won't!"  
  
"That will be up to Anne to decide," A dark shadow crossed Alex's face, he knew Mark was onto something "Perhaps she'll give up on you two then?"  
  
Mark didn't comment, they both knew what Andy's fate was if she didn't go along with Anne once she was handed over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Andy walked around the gate room in awe. She wore the same gear that the rest of SG-1 wore with the exception of badges and weapons. O'Neill walked in with Jackson as they began to dial the stargate.  
  
"Teal'c" General Hammond's voice came over the intercom "I hope Drey'auc and Rya'c are well. SG-1" they finished the dialing sequence and the gate opened. Andy's eyes widened in shock. "You have a go."  
  
"Come on Andy." Sam took her shoulder and led her to the event horizon; Dr. Frasier was on her other side. Sam and Andy stood at the horizon Teal'c, Dr. Frasier, and Jackson all walked through. Col. O'Neill stood on Andy's right while Sam stayed on her left.  
  
"It's amazing!" She exclaimed. She then started to launch into a long- winded talk; the same one Sam herself gave on her first mission.  
  
"For cryin out loud." O'Neil pushed the young girl into the gate. Andy gave a startled cry before she disappeared into the gate. Sam moved in front of Jack.  
  
"Sir!" Was all she got out before Jack pushed her in as well. He then walked into the gate without a second pause.  
  
General Hammond watched all this from the room. He silently laughed at it all. A small smile escaped form his lips. He quickly pushed it away there was too much at risk right now. "Lt. contact the Tok'ra inform Jacob Carter where his daughter and grand daughter are and their situation is. He might be able to help to contact the Asguard."  
  
As SG-1 walked through the other side of the stargate Rya'c and Drey'auc were there waiting for them along with a small group of people from the Land of the Light.  
  
"SG-1 we welcome you to the land of the light once again." They walked from the darkness into the light. "We are a little unsure of what has brought you here however. And who is this new member of your group?"  
  
O'Neill spoke up "This is Andromeda Carter, Major Carter's niece."  
  
"Niece?"  
  
Jackson spoke up "The daughter of Major Carter's brother. She is looking after her."  
  
"I'm 18 and I don't need someone to 'look after' me I can do that myself.I.I just need a place to stay and think things through." She held her high and kept on walking.  
  
/stubborn/ Col. O'Neill thought /Like her aunt. / "Anyway she's in trouble and we needed to get her off planet till things cool off."  
  
"Well she is welcome here."  
  
"Teal'c my husband, how long will you be here?"  
  
"Yes father how long will you be staying?" Rya'c looked up at his father.  
  
"Our time limit has not yet been set."  
  
"Why don't you stay with us while you are here then? Our house is more than big enough to fit all of us."  
  
Teal'c turned to O'Neill "Sure why not.unless you had something else arranged for us."  
  
"We had nothing due to your visit being so sudden."  
  
"Alright lead on."  
  
The group walked onto Drey'auc's house. "Is you should need anything just let us know." With that the group of people from the land of light left.  
  
"So you are Andromeda Carter?" Rya'c asked.  
  
"Yes, but I would prefer it if you called me Andy."  
  
"Andy. All right."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Rya'c. Teal'c is my father and that is my mother Drey'auc." He pointed over to her.  
  
Andy held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Rya'c just looked at her hand. Finally she picked it up and showed him the handshake. "It's how we say hello." Rya'c just smiled. She turned and did a half bow to Drey'auc. "Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home Drey'auc."  
  
"Your welcome. I'm happy to have people here." Rya'c grabbed her arm and dragged her off.  
  
"Come on I'll show around a bit." As he dragged her out the door O'Neill nodded to Daniel.  
  
"Follow them, and keep her outta trouble." Jackson just nodded and left. After a moment in silence Drey'auc spoke.  
  
"She is very polite. She looks a lot like you Major Carter."  
  
"I suppose she does look a little like me." Sam said looking out the door.  
  
"Don't worry Carter she'll be fine, and she's almost a double of you."  
  
Quickly changing the topic Samantha said "Well she has been raised to be polite though she can overdo it. She could be a diplomat with her manners."  
  
"It will be a pleasure to have her here, but tell me why did you have to come so quickly?"  
  
Sam looked down at the floor while Teal'c simply looked at O'Neill.  
  
"She's in trouble. Our government is looking for her. The Asguard did something and now we have to find them so they can undo what they did and she can return to earth."  
  
"I don't fully understand but you are welcome here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anne sat looking down at her love. /I know that you never loved me the way you did her. But Andromeda will me my daughter. She will be made into an image of a picture perfect woman. Mark you could never keep my child away from me, never. You will watch as she comes back to me her true mother. /  
  
  
  
Yeah.someone has some mental issues to take care of here *Cough* Anne *Cough* . So are Alex and Anne with the government? Or is this a whole new problem for Andromeda to over come? Who has leaked Andy's whereabouts to Alex? Will she be safe in the land of the light? Lemme know if you think the Characters are too OOC or if you think this should go in a different direction. Sorry for the late update.working for 8 hours will kill your writing life.  
  
~Avalon 


	5. Come What May

Ok people unless I get some reviews telling me you want this story to continue I'm going to stop here as I don't really want to continue if no one wants to read this I could spend my time doing other fics. I don't want to sound mean or anything here surely you must understand how hard it is to come by time to write these things so just a simple yay or nay if I get reviews telling me to continue I shall but other wise this is it, you'll have to make up your own ending.  
  
~Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: SG-1 don't belong to me never has never will.  
  
Chapter 5: Come What May  
  
  
  
Andromeda Carter stood looking out the window. She sighed. The sunlight shone in her eyes and the light breeze played with her hair. She had liked the Land Of The Light when she first arrived. The people were friendly enough but she could take only so much of the sitting down and doing nothing for so long.  
  
"Dad...where are you?" She fell to her knees and started to cry she hated being helpless and out of control.  
  
"Andy?" A voice spoke from the doorway she didn't recognize it and assumed it was one of the natives.  
  
"Go away!" She shouted rather harshly to the unknown person.  
  
"I can't do that Andy. Family doesn't abandon one another." Andy's head shot up as she looked towards the door.  
  
"Grandfather?" Standing in the door way was none other than her grandfather and the entire SG-1 team.  
  
"Who were you expecting?" Andy jumped up and ran into her grandfather's arms. Tears splashed down her front.  
  
"It's so horrible! Dads in pain. They have him and he can't get away!"  
  
"Andy we need to talk. There are things that I didn't tell you last time we saw each other..very important things." Andy looked up at her grandfather then to the rest of SG-1 who looked very serious. "You might want to sit down." He led her over to a chair and retold his story of the Tok'ra.  
  
"So your saying that both of you are in there now?"  
  
"Yes. Both of us exist in the same body. Two minds one body."  
  
"Freaky." Was her only response.  
  
Jacob laughed. "That's one way of putting it. Listen onto the reason I came. The Tok'ra want to help. In return for the chance to run a few simple tests to see what's going on in your head we'll help you contact the Asguard."  
  
Andy looked over at everyone from the SGC then back to her grandfather. "Only you can make this choice Andy." was the only thing that was said. Andy found her aunts advice a little less then helpful.  
  
Jack looked less than ecstatic about the whole idea, her grandfather and aunt looked hopeful that she'd agree to the whole thing. While Teal'c and Daniel remain neutral about the whole thing.  
  
"Well I guess as it's the best option I got right now I'll go with it. But I'm warning you about these tests of yours if at any time I think something bad ass is going down I'll be outta there I'd rather take my chances with the government agents."  
  
Jacob nodded that he understood and turned to the rest of SG-1 "Your all invited to come with Andy of course."  
  
"Do you think we'd leave the girl?" Jack asked. He had grown rather fond of Andy over the past week and wasn't going to let anything happen to the girl. As they walked out to grab their gear and leave Jack pulled Jacob aside.  
  
"This is all on the up and up right? You guys aren't going to pull anything are you?"  
  
"Jack Andy might hold the key to releasing hosts in her mind we have to look. Look that's all if we find something then we have the scans to work from and send her on her way and if not we still send her on her way with the Asguard. Trust us besides it's safer with us. There are reports that Goul'd have learned of the experiment and now they want to see it for themselves. We have to get her somewhere safe."  
  
"And I thought the her only worries would be about her first date. I'll be watching you guys." Jack warned. Jacob shook his head and continued on.  
  
"Alright everyone got everything?"  
  
"Yeah...kinda hard to forget something when all you have is a backpack." Jacob put a hand onto Andy's shoulder and lead her into the ship. "Come what may." She mumbled.  
  
"Come what may?" Jackson inquired.  
  
"Come what may, there is no fate but that what me make for ourselves." Jack looked confused as always while Teal'c just looked at her.  
  
"It's an old saying can't quite remember what it means though."  
  
"I'll refresh your memory later." Andy said as she was immediately immersed in the ship that she was to ride in. "Wow would ya look at it!" She let out a low whistle if admiration.  
  
"Come on guys time to prep for liftoff." Andy followed the others into the front where there were some chairs to sit in. Nothing could have prepared Andy for the lift off she thought she was going t be sick, once she was in space traveling however she fared much better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"General Hammond we know the girl was here! Where did she go?" The men sent to find Andy were growing short on patience.  
  
"I told you she ran away we had no control over that!"  
  
"You're telling me that a base FULL of military men couldn't stop one little girl?"  
  
"One girl with a shot gun and deadly aim if I'm not mistaken. She was taught by the best. I wasn't going to risk my men for one teenage girl."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Damn right I don't. All this fuss over one girl!"  
  
"General that girl may have had national secrets on a disk hidden on her!"  
  
"We emptied her pockets before we lost her maybe what your looking for may be found in them?"  
  
"Show us!"  
  
The men left no room for argument. Hammond led them down to what was or in the case of the cover story what would have been Andy's room. They searched it from top to bottom but finding little to say where she would have gone.  
  
"Fine you get off for now Hammond but we WILL be back and we will get our answers as to where the girl went you can be sure of that!"  
  
Hammond watched the men leave breathing a sigh of relief as they had pulled off the first inspection off without a glitch. But he knew there would be others many others to come in the days ahead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There was no sign to indicate where the girl would have gone Anne."  
  
Anne continued her pacing. "I want my daughter not excuses! Go back again go back ten times if you have to but bring me my daughter!"  
  
The men left again, knowing that the next inspection would bring up as little as the first did.  
  
  
  
Ok do or die time here people. Push the little button on the bottom of the page and tell whatcha think or the Fic forever dies. No pressure here none what so ever. All I want is your honest opinion that's it ok?  
  
~Avalon 


	6. Death?

Blood Ties  
  
Well I wish to send out a big thank you to those of you who do read this fic and reviewed asking me to continue. I will indeed continue this story to the end knowing that there are at least a few people who read it, I'm very happy knowing that people do read this. I would like to say one thing about the ages before I continue I know they don't make any sense and could never really happen if I stuck to the true time line but I wanted/needed Andy to be 18 in this fic and I really had no set age for any of the others, so just run with me on this one. And lastly as always if there is anything you think I could improve upon please do tell me.  
  
~Avalon  
  
Chapter 6: Death?  
  
The weeks with the Tok'ra passed uneventfully for SG-1 and Andy. It wasn't long before they had everything they had asked for and they were true to their word "For once." Jack commented. A few weeks later they were meeting with the Asguard.  
  
"What do you mean that you can't do anything?!" Andy cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have discovered that the process is to dangerous to be reversed now. Had we been able to complete it weeks ago it might have been possible."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you can't fix what you screwed up. If you guys were going to do this you should have made sure that you could put things back the way they were."  
  
"Col."  
  
"Zip it major! These guys screwed up and they have nothing that can change that."  
  
"O'Neill it's..it's alright I mean I can live with it. It's not like it's going to kill me or anything." She turned back to the Asguard representative. "It won't will it?"  
  
"No. Shall we take you back to earth then."  
  
"Yeah that would be good."  
  
"O'Neill please! They didn't mean for this to happen! I mean things got out of their control, it wasn't intentional." Andy pleaded with the Col.  
  
"She's right sir." O'Neill turned to look at his second in command.  
  
He just glared at her. "Let's go home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AHH!" Mark let out a scream of pain. "ALEX!"  
  
In an observation deck above five people watched the man yelling in pain below.  
  
"That will be all for today."  
  
"But Alex there is so much more we could learn."  
  
"No Anne. He's gone through enough for today and the next several days I think. We have more than enough data to study."  
  
Anne stormed out of the room. Over the past several weeks torturing Mark had become a hobby of sorts for her and Alex knew that with each passing day she would be harder to control as anger took over her unstable mind.  
  
"Watch her closely. If anything should happen I want her out of here is that understood?"  
  
"Sure thing Alex." A man of about 28 answered. "Hey Alex?"  
  
"Yeah David?" Alex turned back to the man.  
  
"Don't you think we're pushing him a little to far?"  
  
"No, we have yet to see the full extent of his abilities. I don't think he has either." He sighed, " I suppose we will discover them together. Let him sleep undisturbed for the rest of the night we shall begin 07 tomorrow."  
  
Neither could have heard it at the time but as Mark Carter lost consciousness his mind reached out for two others in the galaxy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SG-1 had reached earth in a short time. But before they left the Asguard asked to meet with Andy one last time.  
  
"Andromeda, your powers will grow as you are still a teen and have yet to reach any limits as far as your mind is concerned. But know that shortly you will begin to have limits on what you can do and how far you can push. Should you try to push those limits once they have been set it could be fatal."  
  
Andy looked at the Asgurad seriously. "Thank you for your concern." She said politely.  
  
"We meant no harm this was not our doing nor our wish."  
  
"I understand, and thank you for telling me." She turned to go, and then turned back. "What of my father?"  
  
"He is bound by the limits that adulthood brings to your species. What powers he has right now is all he will ever have."  
  
"Then he can not learn to control them anymore than he already has? No chance of strengthening them?"  
  
"None I'm afraid."  
  
All of a sudden afraid Andy asked "What will happen if someone tried to push him mentally farther than he could go?"  
  
"I have told you pushing beyond your limits could be fatal the same is true to your father."  
  
"Please return me to earth now I must find my dad before they kill him!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Thank" A bright light shone in her eyes she blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the light "you" but she was already back in the SGC. Looking around she saw everyone was there. "Not much for goodbyes are they?"  
  
"No, not really." Daniel replied.  
  
"General sir." O'Neill turned to look at his commanding officer.  
  
"Move get out of here now!"  
  
"Why sir?" Carter asked.  
  
"They're here again and now they know of the Stargate. Get Andy out of here Frasier."  
  
"Sir." She nodded and pulled Andy out of the room just as the agents walked in the other door.  
  
"You must be Maj. Samantha Carter." One said as they walked into the room. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Doc what's going on where are you taking me?!" Andy tired to get out of her grip and the doctor pulled her along trying to put as much distance between her and the gate room as she could before the agents figured out what was going on.  
  
"Be quiet!" She snapped rather harshly. "Sorry but the agents are back, or they never left and we were about 10 seconds ahead of them. Too close a call if you ask me."  
  
Andy just nodded. Then she gasped and doubled over.  
  
"Andy! Andy speak to me! What's wrong?" Frasier put her arms around the girl to support her till she could regain the strength to support herself.  
  
"Dad.." Was all Andy choked out.  
  
"What about Mark Carter?"  
  
"He's in so much pain! They're pushing him beyond his limits! They're going to kill him!" Tears formed in the teen's eyes. She looked more like a lost child now than a young woman bordering on adulthood much like when she had first met her.  
  
"What do you mean? When will they kill him? How?"  
  
"The Asguard told me that after we reach adulthood if we try to push out limits mentally, try to surpass them, it could be fatal." He voice dropped to a whisper "They'll kill him trying to find those limits and trying to pass them."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I am what can I do for you?" Sam asked looking at the two men trying to get general appraisal of the men.  
  
"We're agents looking for your niece Andromeda Carter."  
  
"I haven't seen her in a long time. She must be what 16? 17? By now." Sam tired her best to feign innocence. The others played along.  
  
"18 to be exact and as such old enough to be charged with aiding and abetting a federal fugitive."  
  
I know I'm being a tad cruel stopping here but I kinda hit a blank here and I gotta think about where I'm going to take it from here I could go one of two directions here and I need to think about which I should take I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.  
  
~Avalon 


	7. Hunted

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.  
  
Chaper 7: Hunted  
  
Everyone in the gate room just stared at the two agents. It was O'Neill who first broke the silence.  
  
"A federal fugitive? A 18-year-old girl?" He stepped behind Sam. A move the general took in.  
  
"Yes. She is wanted for aiding and abetting her father. On more than one occasion she has helped him. We're bringing the charges against her."  
  
"What? Why?" Carter demanded.  
  
"Because she has to be punished for what she's done we can't just let her get away with it now can we?"  
  
"The hunt for her father is over! Why start on her!" She knew she had slipped the moment the words left her mouth. Despite the fact the temperature was controlled Sam could have sworn that the temperature dropped a few degrees.  
  
Everyone now looked at her.  
  
"And how prey tell would you know that?" One of them questioned with a look of victory in his eyes.  
  
For once in her life Sam was left at a loss for words. "I told her." All eyes now turned to Jack O'Neill. "Yeah the General told me and I told Saman- Carter during our conversation earlier, remember Carter?"  
  
Sam thought back to the conversation they had earlier it hadn't had anything to do with Andy it had been to do with- she fought the blush that was coming on. "Yeah now I remember."  
  
However much she tired to hide it a slight tinge of pink came to her cheeks. It went un-noticed by all but one in the room.  
  
Both the men looked at them, everyone present knew that everything said by both parties had been an out and out lie but neither had the proof. Until Andy had been found on the base there was nothing the government could do and until the SGC found evidence that the government was something else than they said to be their hands were tied.  
  
"Alright SG-1, debriefing in 30 min. Major, Col. I would like to see you both in my office now."  
  
"Sir." They replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Andy? Andy answer me!" Frasier turned to one of the airmen that had joined a group that was surrounding them "Help me take her to the infirmary now!" A few moments before Andy had just stopped talking and collapsed in her arms. Unsure of what exactly was wrong or going on the doc did the only thing she knew, take her to the infirmary and perform some tests.  
  
"Ma'am shall I inform Major Carter?"  
  
"No!" She said it rather harshly "What I mean is there are people here that are looking for Andromeda we can't risk them finding out not yet."  
  
The foreman nodded, he dispersed the crowd telling them to say nothing and went on with his work with one glance back at the teen now being carried away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Major, Col is there anything about the two of you I should know?" The general asked once they had all been seated and the doors closed.  
  
Sam shifted in her seat but remained silent.  
  
"I see." The general now turned to Jack. "Col O'Neill?"  
  
"Nothing much sir." He did his best to feign innocence.  
  
"Then how about telling me why the major here blushed when a conversation was mentioned earlier and why Col you came to help her so quickly down there when silence would have been better for all parties involved?"  
  
"Well I wanted to help her and Andy down there and it seemed like a good thing to do at the time. And the conversation was about Carter's ah personal life." The General did a double take at the col. "She confided in me."  
  
Jack prayed that the general bought it, granted it wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either. It had been about Sam's personal life he just failed to mention the fact it was her dating life and he happened to be involved. Not that anyone outside of SG-1 knew that nor did they need to know that as it was against several regulations.  
  
"I see. Well in that case your dismissed and for gods sake take a shower you two."  
  
They both got up and left his office. Sam pulled at her shirt.  
  
"Is it hotter in here or is it me?"  
  
"Uh..it's hotter I think."  
  
"That was close. Do you think we should have told him?"  
  
"Later after all this is done."  
  
"Yeah sounds good."  
  
"We should get you know going."  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled and was about to go her own why when  
  
"Carter in my office now!" The General's voice rang out to the couple standing outside.  
  
Carter rushed into the office just short of running Jack followed and surprisingly the general didn't argue this.  
  
"Sir?" She questioned. Her stomach dropped as she looked at the general's face whatever it was it was not good. She repeated her question. "Sir what is it?"  
  
The general who had up until now been staring at his phone looked up at her. "That was Frasier Andromeda collapsed on the way out of the gate room." Sam paled at this Jack moved closer to her now, he suspected that the general knew everything going on between them now and gave no second thoughts to the movement. Little did he know it just confirmed what Hammond had suspected he had in fact not known anything about the couple in front in him. "She said something about Mark before she fainted, she believed that he was in some kind of trouble. Frasier says it might be helpful if you were there when she woke up."  
  
"Sir, I'll.." Her voice failed her.  
  
"Sir," O'Neill jumped in "We've all become rather attached to the squirt would you mind if SG-1 stayed by her side until she woke up?"  
  
"Of course permission granted."  
  
With that they walked out of his office picking up Daniel and Teal'c along the way.  
  
When they arrived Andy was still unconscious.  
  
"Any change doc?" Jack asked.  
  
"None. I can't seem to find anything wrong with her. When she collapsed it was like she was somewhere else. It's almost like her mind couldn't handle what was going on so she just shut down to avoid it." She held the file out in front of her. Her white coat blended in with everything else. So cold and uninviting, everything here had a harsh and cold feeling to it. At least that was what Sam thought at the moment. She was almost jealous of her niece able to escape the hell that had become her life during the past months. In a span of months she had lost her brother fallen in love with her commanding officer and now her niece was lying on a bed oblivious to the world around her. How she wished she could avoid everything right now to be like Andy, but she knew that she was needed Jack needed her Mark needed her SGC needed her most of all Andy needed her now more than ever. She could never forgive herself if Andy had to awake to government officials standing around her. It was then they heard a soft moan come from the young thin figure on the bed. It was then Sam noticed how thin Andy was. SG-1 and Frasier surrounded her bed. Sam took her cold hand in warm one.  
  
"Andy? Andy can you hear me? It's me Sam."  
  
Andy stirred in her bed her eyes opened; she blinked several times taking in her surroundings. "Sam? Where am I?"  
  
"Your in the infirmary. You ah collapsed while ah.." Jack trailed off unsure of how much to tell her. Frasier jumped in.  
  
"Do you remember us walking away from the gate room?" She shone a light in her eyes as she asked her the question.  
  
Blinking from the invading light in her eyes Andy replied, "Yes, we were leaving 'cause there were people from the government right?"  
  
"That's right. Do you remember what happened next?" She made notes on the file in her hands.  
  
"Not really I remember trying to figure out what was happening, and then pain, then there's nothing, wait the pain, it wasn't mine it was from dad!" She tired to sit up and swing out of the bed but Jack stopped her.  
  
"Hold on kiddo, your not going anywhere till the doc says so got it." He pushed her back down on the bed while Sam covered her with the blankets.  
  
"But you don't understand!"  
  
"I understand that you collapsed and we need to know why before you jump up and play hero."  
  
Frasier mumbled an "I'll be right back" to Daniel and wandered off to get some things. By the time she returned the general was there and the threesome where still going at it.  
  
"I have to go!" She protested while struggling to get up as Jack still had her pinned to the bed.  
  
"You can't and won't. You don't even know where he is for crying out loud."  
  
"You're not my father and you're not even from my family I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
"He may not be but I am family and I say you stay put until you get a clean bill of health then we worry about your father."  
  
Frasier walked up beside the general. "Do they remind you of anything?" She asked with a small smile.  
  
"They look and sound like a family. Well at least Carter and O'Neill sound like parents trying to get their teenager to do something. While Andy plays the role of the disobedient teen rather well." The general suppressed his smile as he looked on at the trio who had stopped arguing when they heard the conversation off the doctor and the general.  
  
"I am not a disobedient teen." Andy huffed as she lay back down, giving up on her struggles for the time being.  
  
"And no offence but I don't see Carter as much of a mother." He looked at her with a lopsided grin lifting his hands off of the now quiet teen.  
  
"While I didn't see you calming her down much." She replied. She also removed her hands from Andy silently praying that the teen would choose to stay put for the time being.  
  
"Well I can see nothing physically wrong with her." An 'I told you so!' came from the bed while Frasier continued "but I would still like to keep her over night to make sure that everything is alright."  
  
"Alright keep me informed Doctor." With that Hammond left the room followed by Teal'c saying that he had to meditate. Daniel soon left with the promise that he would return in an hour or two with a book on mythology for Andy to read.  
  
"Andy?" "humm?" She looked at her food while she played with it not really eating anything/.  
  
"What was it that you saw?"  
  
"Nothing really it's just that after a while dad and I got so attuned to each other it didn't matter that I wasn't telepathic I could still tell if there was anything wrong with him."  
  
"I see. Is..Is he ok?"  
  
Tears filled up her eyes; she bowed her head and didn't bother to move the hair that fell in her eyes. "I...I don't know." She let the tears fall freely, not caring any longer that she looked weak it didn't matter if her father was dead, nothing mattered if he was, and after all without him what was the point in running? If it hadn't been for him she would have long ago been captured. Jack took her in his arms noticing what Sam had noticed earlier that she was much too light for someone her age. Not wanting to mention it he just hugged her. Sam came up on the other side and hugged her as well. They looked at each other not saying anything but knowing that as soon as they left they would find out exactly how long it had been since the girl had eaten as neither of them could recall her eating in the past few days at least not in front of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mark awoke after what must have been hours. He wasn't sure he just knew that he had been knocked out. He had felt as if he was going to die and he wasn't feeling much better now. Praying for the darkness to overcome him before anything else happened he heard a noise come form the dark corner. Once again he was to be denied his only wish, no he reminded himself not his only one, his one true one had so far been granted, that Andy remained far away and safe from harm.  
  
"So Mark you awaken."  
  
He groaned inwardly. "Anne." She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Why Mark? Why didn't you marry me? Why did you marry her?"  
  
"I loved her. We were only friends."  
  
She walked closer to him. "Friends? Friends! You loved me!"  
  
"I never loved you. I loved her and only her."  
  
"Liar! You loved me and I loved you!"  
  
"Please..Kill me if that is your purpose but please leave Andy out of this!"  
  
"I will have my daughter!"  
  
"She's not yours. She never will be!"  
  
"If you had married me she would have been mine! I'm only taking what is rightfully mine."  
  
She turned and left him in the harsh light, with the knowledge that sooner or later unless he died or escaped Andy would come running to her in order to save his life.  
  
Alex watched from above as Anne left the room. Tears fell down for once in over 10 years. The last time he had cried it had been in joy over Andy's birth. Now he would cry again over her fathers death, and hers unless he could find a way to stop it all.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"David?" He turned to the door to see his brother looking at him with concern.  
  
"Brother? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the data we collected. He's dying David. My best friend- No I have no right to call him that anymore. I've put him there!" He gestured to the man down below them. "He's dying and I'm the one responsible for it!" He put his face into his hands. "I never knew it would kill him I swear, I never would have done this if it would have killed him," He looked up at David "you know that right?"  
  
David walked forward putting a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder. "I know. But I think he should." Nodding towards Mark.  
  
"I can't face him, not now."  
  
"You have to he has the right to know he's dying. And you haven't completely failed him yet. You can still save his daughter. Go to him tell him what he deserves to know then save the girl."  
  
"It won't make up for this betrayal."  
  
"No but it will save one other innocent life."  
  
  
  
All I ask is that any readers I have left not kill me for this late update. I beg forgiveness, between my job and writers block I've had a bit of trouble with this next part * whacks muse * Well I won't make any promises as I'm unsure how often I'll have to work but I'll do my best to get more updates out more often. Again so sorry. ~Avalon 


	8. Don't Walk Away

Blood Ties

Disclaimer: I own Zip and Diddly Squat. Honesty I do they're my muses. Well soon to be ex-muses unless they get their butts in gear.

Warning: The next few chaps will contain death some minor foul language, my pathetic attempts at romance and violence. (Beware my attempts at romance, that's the scariest.)

Chapter 8: Don't Walk Away.

Alex walked into the dimly lit room. In the middle stood a small steel table with a body on it. It reminded him of a morgue. A thought that struck close to home a little to close to home for his liking. But he knew that he had to live with the pain building in his heart now. The only difference between the morgue and this facility was the fact that the body was still breathing, shallow breathing but breathing nonetheless. At his command everything had been removed from the room. They would now wait for the only end to come about, the man's death. He approached the table. The man looked up at his captor.

"So you came to taunt me again. Leave me Alex." He turned away from the man.

"Mark...I can't leave you here not like this not now."

He looked back panicked "It's...it's not Andy is it?" His eyes pleaded

"No." Alex's heart felt like it had been dropped in ice when Marks eyes showed relief. "Mark it's you." Confusion now took the place of relief. Alex turned away he didn't have the courage to tell Mark to his face. "Mark I..." Tears now flowed freely from him "I'm so sorry but you'll never see Andy again...you're...you're dying. There's nothing we can do to stop it." He now looked up at him again only to see confusion, anger, sadness, and several other emotions he couldn't identify cross his once friends face.

He merely nodded the last action Alex had anticipated from him. "I thought so. I knew I didn't have much time left after last night. How?"

"It...It was the tests. The doctors can't eve begin to explain it, it's almost like your body has been pushed to the limits and is now slowly failing, like it can't handle the new limits and is shorting out. I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen. I mean after everything we did together, all the pranks and jokes." A small smile came to his lips "Although I was always the one to get in trouble after all who would believe that the uptight son of a army man would ever do anything."

"I remember, you left one day and returned a scientist always keeping secrets and looking for something new."

"Listen you have enough data let Andy go-"

"I will." Expecting an argument Mark now turned to his once friend. "It was our tests that did this to you. I remember when Andy was born. I thought that she was so beautiful. I never could have kids of my own and I swore to the both of you that I would protect her as if she was my own. I'll make good on that promise now."

Mark looked at Alex, he wanted to yell and berate him. To shove everything he had done back in his face but one look at him and he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked inside his mind and found what he was looking for the truth. Alex felt the probing and let Mark search for what he was looking for. To Marks surprise he was telling the truth. He had planned on letting the both of them go after everything was done, he hadn't planned on this outcome and now would strive to keep Andy from sharing his fate. His eyes focused on the man in front of him as he pulled himself from Alex's mind. When he got a good look at him he was crying.

"I forgive you, but I want Sam to look after Andy when I die. I know that if anything should happen to me that I wanted you to take her in, but given the situation and how old she is I want Sam to take her."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"What for? I destroyed your family sent you daughter into hiding and I've killed you!"

"For being Alex again. I thought I had lost him. But knowing that you are still the man I joked with and shared all my secrets with makes me happy, knowing that Andy will never live through what I have make these last few hours better."

Andy sat in the hospital room trying to figure out what had happened to her, the last thing she remembered was trying to reach out to her father as he had done so many times, only to find pain and then darkness. Sam moved closer to Andy to embrace her before she left with Jack.

She got up and left noticing the untouched food. She and Jack left her to her book and what looked like a restless night's sleep. She found Jack's hand and held it as they left knowing that no one would be around at this hour to see them. Turning around to look at Andy once more Jack found himself looking at a scowl like she knew that they wanted to discuss her eating habits, as well as other things, out of eat shot like she was a child. He was about to retort on the look when he shook his head reminding himself that she was just a teen caught up in something that was way bigger than she was.

Once alone in Sam's room they began to talk.

"I don't get it why isn't she eating?"

"She's scared Sam." Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'm sure she'll hungry and eat."

"I hope you're right." Tears slid down her cheeks. Jack noticed this and pulled her closer. "I hope this ends soon so we can talk to the general about well us."

"Speaking of us there is something I wanted to ask you." Sam was just melting in Jack's arm's taking in the love and support he was giving her. He removed one of his arms and it returned a few moments later "Will you marry me?"

Sam opened her eyes and gaped at the ring that was in front of them. She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the right words. Unable to find them she dislodged herself from Jack and turned to face him, taken aback by her silence and assuming that she was trying to find the words to say no he looked at the ground lowering the hand with the ring.

She walked to him and kissed him deeply. They didn't break from the kiss until the need to breath became too great. "Do I take that as a yes?" She leaned in and kissed him again more forcefully this time.

Once again air forced them apart "Does that answer your question?" Jack just smiled. He lifted her hand and placed the ring on it.

"When this is all over you and I will be together."

Once again Andy had blanked out that evening but shortly regained consciousness. It was then that the full effect of the Asgurad's words had hit her. She was fast reaching her limit. She gave up for the night, reluctantly eating the food before her she thought about how she was going to get out of here before her abilities reached a limit affecting any rescue attempt she made on her father. She remembered the dream she had had when she had fallen unconscious, but it hadn't been a normal dream her father had been reaching out to her, and her aunt. He had told them that he was dying and that they could trust Alex, he also told them not to come for him that time was short.

He turned from them and walked into a mist his voice carried to them. Relaying his words of love, he told them that he was proud of them and wished he could see them again but this was the best they could do. She woke up on the verge of tears, but she would not cry. She would not let her father die away from them without seeing them one last time, not in the hands of the government.

Sam woke up in Jack's arms. She started silently crying. After so many years this was how it was to end. Mark would never see Andy's graduation, never see her fall in love and marry, never see her first child being born. He would never tease her, Sam, at her wedding either.

Jack woke up, feeling his love crying he pulled her closer; she took in the warmth and comfort. She thought of Andy, of going to her but she knew it would be in vain so she stayed in Jacks arms willing that moment to never end. But all too soon morning came.

I know it's a little short, but I got work tomorrow at 6 am. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _This chapter has been revised taking out the song Don't Walk Away as per Fanfiction rules._


	9. We have to go!

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: I've just kidnapped these characters and forced them into these roles, they will be returned to their rightful owners when I'm finished.  
  
Chapter 9: We have to go!  
  
Andy pushed away the plate. She had eaten a lot compared to what she had been eating over the past few days and she wasn't sure how much more her stomach could take. She was hungry though apparently the Asguard forgot to mention that using her powers would make her tired and hungry. She curled up and tried to get to sleep before the doctors ran in again waking her up for the umpteenth time in the night to make sure all was well. Luck it seems was not to be with her, for just as she was drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Andy? Andy!"  
  
She grumbled and turned over pulling the blanket over her head. "Go away." Was barley audible from under the blanket.  
  
"Come on kiddo. Up you get." Frasier pulled the blanket off her, which earned her a glare from the young teen.  
  
"Wha was tha for?" Was the grumble that accompanied the glare.  
  
"Kid I have a teen that stays with me by the name of Cassandra. I know how to get you up in the morning."  
  
"Morning?" Andy was now confused. Had it not been just '0300 hours' as the orderly had put it? She voiced her confusion to Frasier.  
  
"Andy it's 0830."  
  
"8:30 am! Gods I'm never up before 10!"  
  
Frasier had a good laugh at this. "Sam wanted to wake you when the others got up at 0600 but I told them that you needed the sleep"  
  
"As in 6 AM?!"  
  
"Yes as in am. Now, I have a question I know you, want to go rescue your father, Sam filled me in this morning. But if you promise to stay with Cassandra we will let you wander out side while the others work on a possible rescue plan. What do you say to that?"  
  
Andy thought about this, she wanted nothing more then to see her father again before he died but that wasn't going to happen if she was down here. After all she was only agreeing to stay with this Cassandra, she never said where exactly they would be.  
  
"Agreed, I will stay with Cassandra, in exchange for being let outside."  
  
"Alright. Cassie, come in please!" She called out to the door.  
  
"Don't call me Cassie anymore. Its just Cass."  
  
Fraiser just rolled her eyes. "Come over here. Cassandra this is Andromeda, Andromeda this is Cassandra." She turned to Cassandra "Would you please show her around outside for a while while we take care of things down here." She nodded as this had already been agreed upon. "Ok great, see you girls at lunch then." She watched as the girls headed off then went up to the meeting already in progress.  
  
"Frasier sit down please." The doctor acknowledged the General and sat down. We where just getting to some health issues concerning Andromeda. Care to fill us in on what you know?"  
  
"Well for the most part she is healthy. Her mind and body are beginning to feel the effects of the mental pushing she's doing. That's also one of the factors to why she's sleeping so much."  
  
"One?" Jack interrupted. "Let me guess the second has to do with her weight?"  
  
Frasier nodded her affirmative. "Unless something is done it's just going to get worse."  
  
"Wait what is wrong?" Daniel asked  
  
"I would like to know that as well." The general spoke up.  
  
"Well sir." Sam spoke up. "Andy hasn't eaten for over 3 days as far as we can figure."  
  
"Well she did eat a little last night, but not much. I have Cass bringing some off base stuff to try to get her to eat. I'm also hoping that having someone closer to her age might help her to talk."  
  
"Alright, we'll deal with that as it comes. Now about Mark."  
  
"Sir we have to get him out of there! We have to go!"  
  
"Major!" The general silenced her "I understand."  
  
It was then that Sam did something that surprised everyone there.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect how the hell can you know how I feel? My brother is out there maybe dead maybe alive I have no idea! My niece is being hunted by the government and I won't be able to protect her much longer I'm slowly losing the only family I have! So please do tell how can you know what I'm feeling?"  
  
"Major! I know this is tough on you right now, but yelling and getting emotional is not going to help."  
  
"Listen we have the best people looking for him as we speak. I suggest that we wait till they find something and talk when there's something more solid to go on. Dismissed." He got up and left leaving Jack and Sam seconds to stand and solute. Sam stormed out of the room and didn't stop till she slammed the door to her rooms. Jack bravely followed. He walked in and put her arms around her.  
  
"This isn't fair! I should be out there looking for him! Not here helpless to do anything to help him!"  
  
"Sam you know as well as I do that if you went out looking for him, that would draw attention to you putting Andy in danger. You don't to put her in any danger do you?" He received no response so he tired for humor "After all she's good enough at that without her aunt helping her."  
  
A small smile did escape her lips at that. "I suppose she is. A lot like her father."  
  
"What? Not like her aunt at all?"  
  
"Are you suggesting something?"  
  
"Who me?" He gave a mock innocent response. "Come on we've been taken off off-planet duty till this is figured out, so there's nothing for us to do, so why don't we think up something to do?"  
  
"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She turned to face him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "I don't know? What do you think I'm suggesting?"  
  
* * *  
  
Cassandra and Andromeda stood in silence for most of the elevator trip up. It was Cassandra who broke the unnerving silence that had engulfed them.  
  
"So Andromeda-"  
  
"Cassandra please call me Andy, no one has called me Andromeda for years except Teal'c and the General."  
  
"Alright then call me Cass."  
  
"Cass. Ok."  
  
"So Andy, what do you like to do? Play any sports or anything?"  
  
"Not really. I'm good at Archery, fencing, and martial arts. But that 'bout covers it."  
  
"Martial Arts? I always wanted to learn some moves."  
  
"Why don't I show you how to defend your self from attackers when we get up there then?"  
  
"Sure, Thanks."  
  
"No biggy. I need to practice any way."  
  
They finished the ride up without another word spoken between them.  
  
After several hours of practice they called it quits in order to get some rest. Andy however wasn't interested in resting she was trying to figure out how to get rid of Cass without harming her too much while making sure she couldn't call the guards. She decided that it was now or never and attacked Cass. However Cass it seemed had absorbed more form her lessons that she had anticipated and defended herself while calling for the guards, they came quickly and bunny hopped her down to the base again kicking and screaming all the way. Shouting numerous curses and obscenities.  
  
By the time they got her down to the General's office Sam had been notified and was waiting with the general and to say she was mad was the understatement of the century.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!?" She didn't wait for an answer "You put yourself in danger, the SGC not to mention the fact you could have hurt Cass!"  
  
Jack who had been standing off to the side with the general watching the whole thing jumped in. "Not only that but you put your aunt, your best hope of finding your father in danger as well." He walked over to her separating Sam and Andy. "Listen I know that you want to help him, but putting your self along with everyone else in danger is not going to bring him back here or get you to him any faster. The best thing to do right now is to stay here till we find out where he is."  
  
"We have to go! We have to save him!"  
  
"We will, we just need to think our plan though first otherwise we'll be caught and be of no use to him." He sighed "Listen I'll make you a deal: Stay put here, and when we find your father, you can go with the team that goes to get him. Ok?" He held out his hand to shake on the deal. After a tense minute she took it.  
  
"Deal." 


	10. Bring Me To Life

Blood Ties

Chapter 10: Bring Me To Life

Time passed Andy trained both physically and mentally. Eating, sleeping, and training that was what her life had become and no one could talk her out of it. She had apologized to Cass almost immediately, she truly felt bad about what she had done. True to her word she had not attempted to leave the base again. At the moment Andy was ending another practice session, sweat lingered on every inch of her body as she pushed herself even harder. Her breath came in gasps, times from her childhood lingered in her mind times with her father and mother. She had never known her aunt then, only a few calls and the odd letter but it was something to grasp onto. She missed her family, she always teased her brother and disobeyed her parents, but the truth was even now at 18 she still needed them.

The practice dummy hit the cold gray wall. Everything here was so harsh, like the world outside, the world that wanted her in a cage, to be used as a tool. The bitter memory gave her a focus for her anger and she took all she could out on the dummy before she collapsed against it in exhaustion.

She laid head against the dummy tears mixed with sweat running down her face. She lifted her hand in a futile attempt to hit the dummy one last time. Pain radiated from every inch of her body, she had pushed to far and she knew it but it was the only way to fall into a deep sleep where memories and visions of her father could not shove their way into her mind. It did not work this time, sleep did not come to her, and she was left all alone.

A shadow figure watched her from the doorway careful not to interfere with the girl, his heart ached as he watched her cry but made no movement to help her. He left after a few minutes, as a meeting was to take place shortly.

"Col."

"General." A slight nod of the head was all Jack gave as he sat down.

"We have received inside intelligence as to Mark Carter's whereabouts."

Samantha looked up hopefully "Does that mean we have a go?"

The General looked solemn. "Yes, but if you are caught there can be no link to the SGC is that understood? Nothing that happens leaves this room. You and any one that goes with you is on leave as far as I know. Any unauthorized person or persons I know nothing of them. Is that understood? You will be on your own."

SG-1 looked at the table each in his or her own thoughts.

"Daniel Teal'C I'm not forcing you guys to come along on this one."

"Jack I'm going." Daniel insisted, "Andy is an amazing person and we have to help her, and Sam is my friend."

"Indeed Maj. Carter has helped me many times."

"Alright SG-1 you are on leave, dismissed." The team stood up and headed for the door. "And good luck." They turned back to the general each of them saying their thanks in their own way.

24 hours later SG-1 and Andy were making their way off base towards Mark Carter.

The drive was long and Andy bored. Trees as far as she could see. She opened the window of the van to get some air. No one said anything they just sat in silence the thought of what they were going to do overwhelming them.

6 Hours later...

"RUN!" Jack turned and fired his gun at the forces that were pursuing them. "Move it!"

Andy and Daniel had already made it back to the van. Daniel helping Andy tended to some wounds that she had received to stop the bleeding. Teal'C jumped into the drivers seat and drove off as soon as Jack was in.

"WAIT!" Andy screeched. "What about Sam!"

"She's still in there!" Daniel spoke up. "We can't leave her!"

Jack was beyond pissed that his fiancé had taken matters into her own hands and had been caught but after Teal'C had knocked some sense into him (he had the bump to prove it) he realized that being caught would do no one any good at the moment.

"You think I wanted to leave her? The woman I love! (A/N: The team does know of the engagement.) I wanted to get her out of there more then any of you but what could we do by getting killed?"

No one spoke and the ride back was silent.

Back at the SGC Andy was in the infirmary. Although this time she didn't put up a fight at being treated in fact she just lay there with tears silently flowing down, never moving an inch never speaking.

To say Jack was furious would be the understatement of the century. He used the same punching bad that Andy had used only 48 hours earlier; it was amazing how much could change in that small amount of time. He wouldn't talk to anyone and if anyone came near he would pick up the nearest object and throw it at him or her along with any insult he could think of

Blood began to weep from the wounds forming on his hands but he didn't feel the pain. Nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart. Why? That was the only question in his mind. Was it something about him that caused the people he loved to be hurt? He knew without a doubt that he would save Sam and marry her he had too.

Andy tried to bring herself to speak but one word to these people who seemed to care for her. But the loss of her only family had hit her hard she could not bring herself to do it. The general, Teal'c and Daniel came by but each time she sat there looking at the wall but not seeing it. When Cass came by she got enough strength to look her in the eye, but that was it. She sat in silence with the person she had begun to think of as a friend and ate some pizza. Cass had brought it in as a treat for the young girl. They sat in silence for a while before Cass brought in a game of chess. Andy looked at the board for a moment before she began to play. Everyone else thought that playing a game was a good sign, it was not for she was making a strategy as Cass was a far better player, like the enemy holding her aunt and father was far stronger.

Both Andy and Jack knew the one person they need most at that moment was each other. They had both been hiding from the world a dark secret that would now come back to haunt them. Sam, the one thing they had in common, the one thing they both needed.

Sam looked to the table next to her. Her brother looked over at her

"Sam. Don't you know how to stay away?"

"No. You needed help, I'm here to rescue you."

Mark looked over at her bonds tying her down and at his keeping him down, not that they were necessary, he was so far gone he couldn't escape if he didn't have the bonds. "Great job."

"Jack..." Was her only response.

"Jack? Could it be my little sister has found a boyfriend?" He coughed bringing up blood. "Damn."

"You alright?"

"Fine for a dead man. So what about this boyfriend?"

"Fiancé."

"Fiancé? My god that was fast!"

"I suppose it was. But I knew him for a long time I just never admitted to him how I felt. He proposed shortly after all this started. I always wanted a family, when he proposed I thought I would get it, now it seems that I just might not get it after all. I might die here without saying goodbye."

"You won't die Sam. You can't." Mark looked up to the ceiling.

"Why's that?"

Mark coughed more blood up. "Because you're all that Andy has left. After I die here she's yours Sam. You're her godmother." He closed his eyes to avoid seeing the expression on her face. "I never told you because I was afraid you would refuse. But we both agreed that upon our deaths that you were to be Andy's guardian, we named you the godmother shortly after that."

"I never would have refused." He looked over in shock. "We may have been far apart but I never stopped loving any of you. Thank you for giving me the honor of being her godmother." He nodded. "But what of your wife is she not alive?"

"Yes but she left with my son. I told her to go and never look for us." Tears crept into his eyes. "I never wanted them to be hurt so I told them to go. I planted a thought into the back of their minds, they will never look for us."

Silence surrounded four lives, each shrouded in mystery and lies. Each yearning to be with the other three, all remembering a phrase that was once told to them all by one Jacob Carter: Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I fear no evil for you are with me.

_Both songs were taken out of this chapter due to Fanfiction rules they were by Evanescence the first was called Fields Of Innocence and the second was called Bring Me To Life _


	11. What we need

Well a big thanks goes out to Liz who now happens to be my favorite reader ^_^ , Liz since you were the only one to review you not only do you get your choice of ending I shall see if I can work in your suggestion. Well on with the story!  
  
~Avalon  
  
Blood Ties  
  
Chapter 11:What we need  
  
Andy sat in her bed, the soft warm sheets a welcome difference from the infirmary ones she had had for the past week, Frasier had refused to let her go until she was certain that the young woman would not hurt herself or others. General Hammond went so far as to order that a weapon could not be within sight of the young woman. She had remembered that conversation well. It had been four days earlier, she had overheard a conversation that Daniel, Frasier and Hammond were having outside her room, and they obviously didn't know that she had exceptional hearing, nothing to do with her powers or anything just something she had a natural talent with.  
"How's she doing Janet?" Daniel questioned the doctor.  
  
"Physically she's fine, the wounds were superficial nothing I couldn't fix in a heartbeat, but emotionally that's a different story. She hasn't spoken a word since she came back. Did she say anything before you brought her back?"  
  
At this point Andy heard a set of footsteps come down the hall and stop next to the group.  
  
"She only protested to the fact that we were leaving Sam," Daniel replied "But we all did that, well except Teal'c I think he was the only one that didn't question Jack's decision to leave."  
  
"Is she a danger to anyone?" The mystery of the third party was now revealed to Andy it had been the general.  
  
"Honestly I don't know."  
  
Andy clenched her hands on the sheets creasing the perfect smoothness they had been in. She looked at the white sheets seeing nothing. She didn't mean to cause these people worry, she had grown to like them, especially SG-1 and the doctor, after all they had done for her she knew that they cared for her and liked her too, they weren't in this completely for their own gain but she could not bring herself to utter one word not even to Daniel who had come to see her at least three times a day since the loss of her aunt.  
  
"Until I can be certain that she won't harm anyone I don't want any sort of weapon within sight of her is that clear?"  
  
"Sir." Janet replied, Andy could only assume that Daniel nodded his head for she didn't ear anything from him and the general walked away without another word. She heard him get what must have been about half way down the hall before he spoke again.  
  
"What of the Col. O'Neill? How is he taking this?"  
  
"I've had to treat several cuts on his hands from training and he won't stop."  
  
"I've tried to talk to him but he says little to nothing other than 'Get Out!'."  
  
"I can't order that all weapons be removed from his sight, but I don't want him handling any or going off base till further notice is that understood."  
  
"Yeah." Came the not so enthusiastic voice of Daniel.  
  
A soft knock came on her door rousing her from her memories. She opened her mouth before remembering that they wouldn't wait for an answer. As she predicted they opened the door.  
  
"Hi there! Brought you some lunch, I hope you don't mind but I brought enough for two thought you might like the company." Daniel walked in carrying a tray and a bag; at the smile she gave him indicating that she didn't mind. She got up and walk over to her small table moving the small components that Teal'c had brought her yesterday to take apart so she wouldn't get bored. He placed the lunch on the table. "Teal'c bring you those?" Andy nodded. "Well then these might not interest you much but you might like them none the less." He pulled three books from the bag he had been carrying and handed them over to her. "One's on Egyptian mythology and the other two are on Norse and Celtic." Andy smiled her thanks as she took them and placed them on her bedside table. They sat down and began to eat lunch knowing that she wouldn't talk he told her stories of the missions that SG-1 had been on. Andy smiled and for once in over a week genuinely laughed at the description of Teal'c back in the 1960's. After they had eaten Daniel was putting everything back on the tray to take away when he spoke again.  
  
"Andy, I know that this isn't easy. I know I lost my wife Sha're to the goa'uld, but my friends helped. Do you know what we need as humans? We need each other. Our souls are born alone and when we are given life on this world we search for each other, we long to have companionship to never be alone again." He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "We will find Sam and Mark. We will get them out one way or another. You are not alone in this we are all with you. Even if you don't see it the entire SGC has grown to care about you. You are not alone, and never will be."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, she looked down and said nothing. Daniel sighed he hadn't really expected her to say anything but some small part of him had hoped, he hadn't been lying everyone including the general had taken to the girl, but him most of all. He thought that it was because she was like the child he had always wanted but never had with Sha're. He had opened the door and was about to step out when.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The voice was cracked as if it hadn't been used in weeks and came out so quietly that Daniel couldn't be sure that he had heard it. He turned and saw Andy looking up at him tears falling freely.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"I said than-"  
  
Daniel shook his head "I heard that, but what for?" He questioned. He knew that that was probably the wrong thing to say after she had started talking again but he was curious.  
  
"No..No one has bothered to say that in over a week, no one has ever said I was wanted here, they all told me that it wasn't my fault and that Sam would be ok, but no one other than Sam and Jack has ever said I was wanted here. I thought..I thought that-"  
  
Daniel understood now. He turned and walked back into the room. "You thought that you were a burden that we didn't want you here anymore." He finished her unsaid thought while placing the tray back on the table with a soft thud. She nodded. "Andy you are many things; a beautiful young woman, intelligent, stubborn, a good fighter, but you are not a burden here or anywhere. Remember that. Now I have to go but come find me if you want to talk," He stood up once more picking up the tray "you can also talk to Janet or Teal'c they both would listen." She smiled her thanks and walk over to the door with him drying her tears she waved goodbye as he left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mark lay on the table looking over at Sam who had been sedated a few hours ago by Anne. They had quite a catfight over Andy; Mark might have found it amusing had it not been so serious. He sighed this was something he expected to see in a TV show not something from his own government. He knew he only had days to live at most. He wanted to talk to Sam, but Anne had taken that away from him, she had taken everything. Even Alex refused to see him anymore for fear of coming across Anne and her anger at Alex's 'incompetence to retrieve Andromeda'. But they both knew that it was his intelligence that kept Andy out of Anne's hands.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Anne sat at her desk talking on the phone. "So they have her back at the SGC?"  
  
"Yes" Came the reply.  
  
"Good. How much security is there around her?"  
  
"Unknown at the moment."  
  
Anne slammed her fists down on the table causing everything on it to shake. Not that there was much on it; A few papers, letters, diagrams, reports, the few pens and pencils, and a picture of her and Mark.  
  
"Fine then. You keep track of her movements and report back to me. I know someone in the Senate who will be quite happy to help me remove the girl from the SCG, he has tried to end that program for years now, and what better way then to show that they are keeping fugitives from the government." She hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number. "Hello please put me through to Senator Kinsey. Tell him that it's Anne and that I have important news.  
  
Gah I know short but this chapter just screamed to be written and I never argue when I get the need to write, it's also late at night so sorry for any and all mistakes, as I have no beta reader just you guys who read and tell me if I screw up, and it has been interesting writing this chapter my spell check is just loving Sha're and Goa'uld any way hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope that you review it always helps.  
  
~Avalon 


	12. Together Again

Blood Ties  
  
Authors warning: Now I know that the overall story isn't rated that high but there is strong language used in this chapter. So if you're a parent looking at what his or her teen is reading and you don't like that please leave now, also if you are a reader who doesn't like strong language a.k.a. swearing then please skip this chapter or leave. All flames regarding this will be used to cook my meals you have been warned.  
  
Chapter 12: Together Again  
  
Senator Kinsey walked into the SGC with two bodyguards at each side and a pair of MP's behind them. He walked into General Hammond's office interrupting the conversation Jack was having with the general.  
  
"General Hammond!"  
  
"Senator," Came the reply "What the hell are you doing on this base?"  
  
"I'm here to collect the girl Andromeda Carter and close down this base for hiding a wanted federal fugitive."  
  
Jack glared and opened his mouth.  
  
"Don't say a word Col. Your in enough trouble."  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"You've kept the girl here and knowing hid her and taken her off planet."  
  
"Ah! Stop right there. If you accuse me then you accuse the chain of command here."  
  
Kinsey turned back to the general refusing to speak with Jack anymore. "The Col has a history of past disobedience," He sent a glare at Jack he hadn't forgiven that intrusion to his home. "I demand that he be taken into custody along with the rest of SG-1 until this investigation is over."  
  
The General looked from Jack to Kinsey. "You have no jurisdiction here you can't tell me what to do."  
  
"No. But," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a document handing it over to the General. "The president of the united states of America does. That entitles me to make whatever commands I have to on this base concerning this investigation. So if you don't mind." Hammond read the letter, looked up and glared at Kinsey. Kinsey motioned for one of the MP's. He moved over and none to lightly grabbed Jack. "Take him." Jack wrestled his grip from the MP and walked out of the office in front of the MP. Kinsey turned his attention back to Hammond "Now where are Teal'c, Jackson and Carter?" a small smile of victory on his lips.  
  
Daniel and Andy were talking in her room again when the door burst open and Senator Kinsey walked in with guard, the general and Frasier in tow. Andy stood up in a flash knocking the chair over and was behind Daniel before they were all in the room. Daniel looked up from the books and diagrams that they had been reading confused.  
  
"Ah hello. Um what are you doing in here?"  
  
Senator Kinsey was the first to speak up. "Mister Jackson you are under arrest for aiding a federal fugitive." He turned his attention to Andy. "You must be Andromeda Carter." He held his hand out. "I am Senator Kinsey. You'll be coming with me." Daniel, Hammond and Frasier all glared at him.  
  
She looked at his outstretched hand, then back at him and glared at him (A/N: I think that if looks could kill Kinsey would be dead several times over by now.) . "You're a evil person. Your soul is blackened with hatred, fear, and greed. I'm not going anywhere with you. No way in hell."  
  
"You have no choice in the matter young lady."  
  
"Fuck You! I'm staying right here. You can't make me go anywhere and I'm sure as hell not leaving this base with you!"  
  
"You have no right to speak to me like that!" The Senator walked towards her fuming.  
  
"I have every fucking right! You barge in here telling me what to do and apparently arresting all my friends. Get the hell outta here!" She pointed at the door. Everyone was shocked. She had yet to speak a word to anyone other than Daniel other than the occasional word to give thanks to someone. And here she was not speaking but yelling and standing firm ground to a Senator, when she had been accepting since the day she got back. Kinsey walked over to her and roughly grabbed her arm and pulled it over her head causing her to wince slightly and the force and the angle. Daniel stood up and walked over.  
  
"Senator, Andromeda has been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sure that she means no disrespect." He looked to the girl who was still defiantly staring at the senator. "Why don't you let her go," he pulled her wrist out of his grasp and moved between the two "and we can talk about this."  
  
"Dr. Jackson you are in enough trouble without adding to it. Now MOVE!" The last was shouted.  
  
"Senator!" General Hammond now made his thus far unnoticed presence center stage. "I have put up with everything that you have done this far. But I will not allow you to harm anyone on this base."  
  
"Hammond do not try my patience! I have every goddamned right to do this. You, sir, no longer have any say. For keeping the girl I fully intend to have this base and programme shut down!" He turned and stormed towards the door stopping only when he reached it. Turning to the MP's that he had gathered together he spoke "Lock Dr. Jackson up with the others and bring the girl. Use as much force as necessary." He turned and glared at them. The MP's did not move right away. They looked to their commanding officer General Hammond for their orders. In fact everyone was looking at the general.  
  
"Senator Kinsey has a document from the President I've seen it myself. He has complete authority over this whole situation. It's out of my hands," he looked at Andy "I'm sorry."  
  
They moved in to grab Andy but she was not going to have it. She reached out thrusting her palm up breaking the first MP nose. The second moved behind her grabbing her. She tossed him over her body yet another grabbed her from behind again. She placed four consecutive blows to his body; one in his stomach, one in the instep, one on the nose, and one in the groin. He fell over hard.  
  
Daniel came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her while he spoke. "Andy don't do this! There is another way. I promise, this isn't the end. Please." He begged her to stop in his own way.  
  
"Daniel..I don't know what to do."  
  
"Go. Everything will be alright. Just go."  
  
She nodded her consent. Two MP's grabbed either arm and hauled her out of the room. While the remaining one pulled his weapon and motioned for Daniel to precede him out of the room. Daniel silently compiled to the unspoken command, looking at the furious General as he left. Kinsey made no further comment as he followed the raging teen out of the SGC. They threw her into the back of a van cuffed her and closed the doors.  
  
Kinsey turned one last time to the general who had followed them out. "This is the end of the SGC you know that don't you Hammond?"  
  
"It's isn't the end till the Stargate is destroyed, and all the people who are loyal to it are dead."  
  
"That reminds me, where is Major Carter? I missed her during our wrap-up of SG-1."  
  
"She is on leave. I don't know where."  
  
A small smirk came from the senator. They both knew that George Hammond was lying through his teeth but Kinsey had no proof.  
  
"Get ready to have this place shut down." He walked away and got into the remaining vehicle and drove away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Anne walked into the room that contained one pissed off Andromeda.  
  
"Hello my daughter." Anne made to hug the teen. However Andromeda had other plans. In an instant she was off the couch and on the other side of the room.  
  
"Stay away from me you bitch!"  
  
"Andromeda! You will not speak to me in such a tone! I should have been your mother and you will now address me as such!"  
  
"You are not my mother! Go back to your padded room and leave me and my dad alone!"  
  
Anne smirked and walked closer to Andy. "My poor child you were not told were you? My dear Mark will not be with us much longer. Neither will your aunt. She will be leaving with the senator in three days."  
  
"You..you're lying!" She screamed.  
  
"No dear child I'm not." By this time she had once again reached Andromeda and made to embrace her once again. Andy put all the force she could muster into her tired and weak body. Using all her powers in one shot she sent Anne across the room. As it happened Alex was coming to see Anne after the capture of Andy and walked in just as Anne hit the wall next to the door.  
  
"Alex?" Andy looked at the man in confusion. She had always thought that her dad and Alex were on good terms and could not understand why he would do this to them.  
  
"Andy." He nodded his head to acknowledge her.  
  
"I told you, her name is Andromeda." Anne spoke from the floor; a small cut and a rather large bruise forming on her head.  
  
"Alex my dad, Aunty Sam where are they?"  
  
Alex now understood the situation. "Anne I'm taking Andy- Andromeda to see her aunt and father so that her fears may be quelled. I'm suggesting you take the time to see a doctor about your head." He turned back to Andy holding out his hand "Will you follow me?"  
  
She took it and ran past Anne. She dropped his hand and walked beside him till they were out of earshot of Anne. "Why Alex? Why?" She looked up at him confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I never meant it to go this far. Honest I didn't." He stopped walking and looked at her. "I promise I will find some way to right it again. Somehow."  
  
"How? You, through all this, have taken my father away from me. You cannot replace family Alex. You can't."  
  
"I know." Sadness filled his eyes. He knew that he was responsible for the would-be death of his friend. He turned and once again led Andy to her father. This time neither spoke to the other, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Dad!" Andy rushed into the room over to her father. "Dad can you hear me?" No response came from Mark. Fearing the worst Alex let Sam out of her bonds and retreated to the edge of the room. "Please dad, open your eyes." Andy began to cry.  
  
Sam came up on the other side of Mark on unsteady legs. "Mark, come on. Wake up."  
  
Marks eyes fluttered open, earning a sigh of relief from both girls. "Sam? Andy? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm so sorry dad. Senator Kinsey came without warning, there was nothing I could do."  
  
I know no Jack or anything but I promise I'll get back to him next chapter. Now I was shocked not 1, not 2 but 3 reviews for my last chapter! Wow if you guys aren't careful you might boost my confidence by accident. Well it is to my three lovely reviewers that I would like to dedicate this chapter Liz, ednyadove, and Ainohikari. You guys are the best ^_^ I know that this chapter had quite a bit of swearing I couldn't get around it this time. Little Andy was pissed and had been bottling it up for a while, so sorry bout that. Well thanks for reading  
  
~Avalon 


	13. Drunk

Blood Ties  
  
Hiya peoples sorry it's been so long since I wrote but I got some major writers block on like all my fic's. I should with luck have the next chapter out soon as well provided that work let's me, but it is a busy time right now as we are getting into tourist season. Well once again this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers ednyadove and Liz.  
  
Ednyadove- yeah no kidding he so deserves a swift kick in the butt. It won't come for a few chapters yet but I think you'll like what happens when Jack meets Kinsey.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own this So please don't sue.  
  
(Just to note I found this disclaimer on another Fan Fic can't remember which one so it don't belong to me either. Dude whoever you are that was pure genius.)  
  
Oh one last note Jack is majorly OOC in this chapter Daniel is kinda and well Teal'c well he's Teal'c.  
  
Chapter 15: Drunk?!  
  
As the trio of Daniel and the two guards walked down the halls they received many odd stares. Daniel looked at each of the people as they stared; nodding to the ones he knew silently telling them that something was seriously wrong at the SGC. They walked onto the brig. (A/N: Is that what they call it? I can't seem to remember at this moment, I'm sure it'll come to me at some point after I post this and log off though.) The first guard walked in front of Daniel and preceded him into the room while his companion nudged Daniel slightly with his weapon just to remind him that it was there and that he shouldn't do anything stupid. Daniel held up his hands in a mock defense/surrender.  
  
"You know that is completely unnecessary. I won't try anything."  
  
"Dr. Jackson until every member of SG-1 is in custody we are taking all precautions necessary to prevent your escape."  
  
"Everyone?" He glanced over only to find that Jack was to be his only cellmate. "Where's Teal'c?" His only response was a shove into the cell next to Jacks.  
  
"What's up Danny boy?" Jack inquired from the bed. His arm rested on his forehead so Daniel couldn't see his face properly. But there was something off in his voice.  
  
"Ah Jack we're locked up."  
  
"Your point." It was made so off hand, like someone discussing the weather, not his or her current position in a cell.  
  
"You're sounding overly cheery." Daniel sat on the bed leaning on the wall whacking his head against it.  
  
"Wadda ya tallkin' about Danny boy?" Jack attempted to sit up and fell over onto the floor.  
  
Daniel gaped in disbelief "Jack are you drunk?"  
  
Jack looked up from the floor "Nah just having a little drink, it is kinda stressful in here ya know." He produced a flask from one of his pockets, "Want some?" He offered it to Daniel.  
  
"Ah no." Daniel turned to the two guards remaining in the room. "Aren't you supposed to search him and take away things like that?" Daniel thought for a moment remembering that he too had not been searched. The guards looked up at him then turned back to their paper work on the desk seemingly not caring that they had just been questioned at their duties by a prisoner non the less. It was then that Teal'c came barging through the door with a Zat. Rendering the guards' unconscious he turned to Jack and Daniel.  
  
"Col. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson are you unharmed?"  
  
"We're fine Teal'c but I need to talk to General Hammond could you get me outta here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Right away Dr. Jackson." Teal'c grabbed the keys from the body of one of the men and turned to the cell holding Daniel.  
  
Once free Daniel turned to Teal'c "Teal'c I need to speak with the General."  
  
"As you have said before."  
  
"Yeah I know," He ran his fingers through his hair turning to look at Jack. "but Jack isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Do you think you could stay here and keep an eye on him?"  
  
"I will remain and keep both eyes on Col O'Neill Dr. Jackson." Teal'c handed a spare Zat to Daniel.  
  
"Ah thanks." With that he turned and left the room, making his way slowly to the General's office. Not wanting to know how exactly a wanted man could get his hands onto two Zats.  
  
Once Daniel had left the room Teal'c turned to Jack and simply looked at the man.  
  
"Teal'c! Buddy wanna drink?" He waved the flask in the air. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and did not give a response. Jack shrugged and took another swig.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel managed to get from the brig to the General's office without meeting anyone though that was easy for the General had given orders that all non essential personal were to leave immediately do to the impending closing of the SGC. Once inside the office he closed the door and looked to see Hammond engulfed in a report.  
  
*Ahem* Daniel cleared his throat making his presence known. The General looked up but didn't seem to be surprised that he was there.  
  
"You know something Dr. Jackson, we've been through a lot as command together. SG-1 more than the others put together. We've saved this world countless times, and I had always planned on retiring after a short time at a quiet desk job here." He shook his head. "Some things never go as they planed do they?" He didn't look up and didn't wait for an answer "I never expected it to end like this." He now met Daniel's gaze for it had never left Hammond the entire time, as he closed the report on his desk. "SG-1's first mission together."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Dr. Jackson I know what you're going to say and let me say that it's-"  
  
Daniel interrupted the General "Sir you said it your self we've saved the world countless times, why can't we save this command? It should be a snap compared to the world."  
  
Hammond looked up in amusement "You sounded like Jack for a moment there."  
  
"He grows on you after a while." Hammond nodded in agreement.  
  
"There's nothing-"  
  
"If Andy and Sam-"  
  
"Who happen to be captured-"  
  
"SIR!" Daniel shouted, "I know we can do this!" He threw his hands out "I know without a doubt that Sam and Andy are alive and that if Jack, Teal'c and I can get to them we can get them out. Let us try! It's our only chance! You and I both know that if they close down the Stargate the Goa'uld will come in force and Earth will be defenseless and it will be destroyed. If Sam and Andy talk to the president I know he will understand. Please?"  
  
"Dr. Jackson are you quite finished?" He nodded in response. "Good." Hammond threw down the folder as he stood up. "If you would've stopped interrupting me then you wouldn't have wasted your breath I agree with you. I gave Teal'c the Zats and gave orders for you two not to be searched. The way is clear for you to get out. This will either be your final highly classified mission, or your best to date. Go." He handed him a bag.  
  
Daniel stood there dumbfounded at what he just heard. "Ah..thank you." He nodded to Hammond, took the bag, then made to leave when he turned around "General you might have wanted to check Jack though, he's piss drunk down there right now." Hammond looked on with bemusement. "Well I should go." He turned once again and turned around again to face Hammond "I know I'm not military but it's the best thing I can give you to say thank you." He saluted the General before turning and leaving back to the brig.  
  
He never heard Hammond's final words "Good luck SG-1."  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel returned to the brig to a rather amusing scene.  
  
Jack was sitting on the floor looking up at Teal'c who was across the room by the door.  
  
"Come on Teal'c I swear to drunk I'm not god, now give me back my drink!" Teal'c remained silent.  
  
"Jack I think you've had more then enough." Daniel spoke making his presence known.  
  
"Daniel Jackson did you meet with General Hammond?"  
  
"I did. He said we're all clear and that our mission is a go."  
  
Teal'c merely nodded his understanding while Jack who was totally in the dark looked on confused. "What mission?"  
  
Daniel took the keys from Teal'c and opened Jack's cell "We're going to free Sam and Andy."  
  
"Oh why didn't you say so?" He made to stand up and fell over.  
  
Daniel motioned to Teal'c, who in turn swung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed Jack by the arm and between the two of them they dragged Jack out of the SGC and into a van. Unfortunately two brown eyes were watching their every move and were waiting for the moment to pass this latest information onto their contact. 


	14. Gone

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing I do.  
  
sg1psychopath: yeah I know I need a beta reader, I just haven't gotten around to getting one yet. Need to find someone to take the job.  
  
Chapter 16: Gone  
  
Sam was surprised at this, when had Kinsey come into the picture? She looked at Andy in surprise. Andy however was concentrating on Mark.  
  
"Dad, I'm so sorry."  
  
Attention was now fixed on the young woman.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not staying away like you asked. For getting us into this mess." Mark put his hand on her arm; effectively stopping any further explanation.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, do you understand?" She gave only a slight nod tears filling her eyes.  
  
"How can I be strong without you? How can I go on without you? I always knew that one day I'd lose you but I never thought it would be like this."  
  
"It rarely happens as we plan. Andy listen to me, get out of here. Go on with your life after this! Please!" He coughed up more blood.  
  
Sam looked over at Alex. He nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Andy come on outside give them a moment alone." Andy hesitated  
  
"I'll call you back in if anything happens."  
  
"Promise Sam?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Sam watched the door shut after they left the room. She turned and wiped away some of the blood with a near by cloth.  
  
"Mark,"  
  
Mark interrupted "Sam, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is what I have to do. Tell Alex I ... I figured it out. And I'm OK. Give my love to my to Andy. You have to take care of her now -- you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Sam. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." (A/N: Just to note I swiped this from Buffy the Vampire Slayer it just seemed to fit here and I obviously made the odd change to make it fit.)  
  
Mark closed his eyes, giving into the long battle he had been fighting.  
  
~Mark's POV~  
  
I'd been using what the Asguard had taught me once, something buried back in my mind. They had only told me that they gave me a gift for when I 'had not the strength to say goodbye'. I remember that conversation I had with them well, I had forgotten but so near to the end, all memory blocks have faded and I remember well.  
  
~  
  
"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love although we do not mean to, and sometimes we do not posses the strength to say goodbye within ourselves. So we have given you a gift so when you have not the strength to say goodbye you may find it with the gift."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will one day."  
  
~  
  
I thank you my friends, yes I consider you my friends. You gave me the hope to see my daughter again, gave me the time to reconcile with my sister. Thank you.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"ANDY! ALEX!" Sam hollered at them from the bedside. "Come on Mark open you eyes! Open them dam it! Don't do this to me. Don't do this to Andy!"  
  
The door burst open and Andy and Alex ran through and straight up to the bed not even caring what they knocked over on the way.  
  
"DAD?!" Andy grabbed his hand as she reached his side.  
  
"Mark?" Alex tried to feel a pulse, only finding a weak one.  
  
"Take care of each other." A last whisper came from him. The pulse Alex felt grew even weaker till there was nothing. Alex shook his head.  
  
"NO!" An anguished scream came from the daughter, as the sister closed her eyes in a vain attempt to keep the tears back.  
  
Alex closed Mark's eyes. "Arrivederci il mio amico. Sono dolente. [Goodbye my friend. I'm sorry.] Potere la sua anima trova il riposo nella vita prossima. Essere alla pace. [May your soul find rest in the next life. Be at peace.]  
  
It was then that they heard footsteps coming down the hall, an angry voice accompanying it.  
  
"What do you mean you left them alone with Mark?" it demanded.  
  
"Alex ordered it ma'am!" Came the hasty reply.  
  
Anne, her aid and Kinsey walked into the room. One glance told them all they needed to know.  
  
"My condolences to the family, what's left of it." A sneer came across Kinsey's face as he looked at the trio. "Well time to go Major."  
  
Sam looked at him with a glare of contempt.  
  
"She's staying with her niece." Alex put forth.  
  
"No need for that, Andy's coming to."  
  
"WHAT! Like hell I'm going with you!"  
  
"Damn right! She's staying here with me like we agreed." Anne was furious no one double-crossed her.  
  
"My dear Anne you are far to trusting. The only words that matter are the last ones spoken."  
  
"Take them." Kinsey ordered.  
  
Anne pulled a gun. Pointed it first at Kinsey then at Andy. "No one takes her without my permission. Andromeda was taken from me for 18 years. I'd rather see her dead then taken from me again. She pulled the trigger. Moments before she had though Alex had positioned him self between the two getting the bullet.  
  
"Alex!" Andy screamed catching him as he fell. "Alex come on say something anything!" She lowed him onto the floor with Sam's help.  
  
A small smile came to his lips. "A life for a life seems fair. Aspettarme Mark, vengo vederlo. [Wait for me Mark; I'm coming to see you.]" With a final gasp he died. Checking for a pulse Sam Lowered her head. Another shot rang out. Andy and Sam looked up suddenly only to see Anne's body on the other side of the room. Surprised, shocked and angry they looked to Kinsey.  
  
"You should be thanking me, she was going to shoot you." Was all the answer they got.  
  
"It didn't have to be a fatal shot. She wasn't in her right mind." Sam put forth.  
  
"Well no shit. She actually believed the kid was hers. She was definitely 24 cents short of a quarter."  
  
"She's not the only one." Andy mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Kinsey demanded.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
"Good now let's go."  
  
Andy gently laid Alex's rapidly cooling body on the stone cold floor. "Essere alla pace." She got up and followed Sam out the door at gunpoint.  
  
Three and a half pages ain't too shabby if I may say so. Should have the next chapter up in under a week if all goes well 3 days if things go great. Always a big if though when it comes to where I work but things are slowing down so that means more time to write. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again it goes out to all you lovely people who review.  
  
~Avalon 


	15. In Which A Drunk Jack gets Sober

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own nothing here you recognize. The song belongs to t.A.T.u. It's called 30 minutes.  
  
Chapter 17: In Which a Drunk Jack gets sober.  
  
"How long do you wish me to keep this up Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he pushed Jack's head under the water for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
"Ah just keep it up Teal'c." He replied as he glanced over at Teal'c and Jack.  
  
"Just what in blue blazes do you think you're-" Jack managed to sputter out before he was dunked back in the water.  
  
"You know I think he's getting better." Daniel replied before turning back to a map with a small smile. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
Daniel watched the scene with Teal'c and Jack from the living room of the hotel they were staying in, with much amusement. The hotel wasn't much but they had to stop for the night. Another day of traveling and one more night and they would be near the compound and ready for the infiltration of the compound holding Sam and Andy. *God if they hurt one hair on Andy's head I swear I'll kill them myself! * Was one of the many thoughts running through Daniel's head at the moment. He could only hope that Jack sobered up enough to help out with the plan that the general had cooked up.  
  
"Daniel?" Came a soft inquiry from behind him.  
  
"Humm? What is it Janet?" He asked as the doctor sat down next to him.  
  
Janet sat herself down onto the soft couch that Daniel was sitting on. "You looked lost in thought there, almost worried. We will get them out Daniel."  
  
"I know I know." He ran his fingers though his hair and spread out his hands. "But look at this it's a big mess even if we do manage to get them out it's a long shot that we'll even get them in range of the president."  
  
She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will do it though, we have to. For them."  
  
"She is correct Dr. Jackson." Teal'c spoke from behind. "We will not fail them."  
  
"Teal'c? Where's Jack?" Daniel and Janet turned to look at Teal'c.  
  
"He is unconscious." He stated.  
  
Janet shot up "Oh my god is he ok? What happened?"  
  
"He is fine Dr. Frasier. He merely passed out after the 10th dunk in the bath tub."  
  
"I'll go check up on him." She left the two men in the living room.  
  
"You need not worry Daniel Jackson General Hammond left a detailed plan as well as all the materials to execute it." Two gazes went to the black duffel sitting in the corner of the small room.  
  
"I worry about what is happening right now Teal'c. I worry about what Sam and Andy are going through. They didn't deserve this. /She/ didn't deserve this she was only a child."  
  
"Correct me if I'm mistaken but is Andromeda Carter not nearly an adult by human standards?"  
  
"Teal'c that has nothing to do with it!" He stood up pushing the map and a glass of water onto the floor. Janet walked into the room to witness this outburst. "Teal'c she's 18! She should be fawning over boys and going to parties not running from her own government and talking to aliens and having her mind messed with!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Settling down a little he continued. "This shouldn't have happened."  
  
"None the less it has happened. She must adapt if she is to survive. She is as strong as Major Carter, she will live."  
  
Janet dared to venture further into the living room. Cautiously, as if entering a war zone (and in some respects was) she entered the conversation. "He's right Daniel. The best we can do is get her out of there and teach her the best we can, to warn her of the dangers surrounding the usage of her powers. It's the best we can do given the situation." She got close enough to place a hand on Daniel's shoulders; he himself was crying silent tears.  
  
"How's Jack doing?" Daniel avoided the subject, trying to get his mind off the upcoming events and what could be waiting for the team.  
  
Janet noticing and understanding the change went with it. "He's fine, he should wake up sometime tomorrow morning. He'll have one killer migraine though." A small smirk touched her lips.  
  
"I suggest that we rest then tomorrow will be a ling day."  
  
"Col. O'Neill can not go unwatched."  
  
"Teal'c is right Daniel." Replied Janet.  
  
"Alright.ah I guess we take turns."  
  
"I will take first watch." Teal'c responded standing up straighter.  
  
"Ah Ok.I'll take over after Teal'c and Janet you'll take over after me. Agreed?"  
  
Janet nodded her acceptance as well as Teal'c. "Alright then Janet you take the bedroom I'll sleep on the couch." Noticing she was about to argue he gave her one of Jack's do-as-I-say looks and she headed off to the bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Andy and Sam sat tied up in a small room. Andy sat on one side while Sam sat on the other. There wasn't much to the room: A door, and four plain gray cold walls.  
  
Andy sat sideways to the wall her head leaning against it oblivious to the cut that darned it, leaving her blood to flow down her face and onto the wall. She sat ignoring her only cellmate singing: "Out of sight, out of mind  
  
Out of time to decide  
  
Do we run? Should I hide  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Can we fly? Do we stay?  
  
We could lose we could fail  
  
And the more minutes take  
  
To make planes, or mistakes  
  
30 minutes, the blink of the night  
  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
  
30 minutes to shelter the blame  
  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
Carousels in the sky  
  
That we shape with our eyes  
  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
  
shapes crying rain  
  
Can we fly do I stay  
  
We could lose, we could fail  
  
Either way, options change  
  
chances fail, Trains derail.  
  
30 minutes, the blink of the night  
  
30 minutes to all of our lives  
  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
  
30 minutes to show her the blame  
  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
  
30 minutes to finally decide  
  
To decide, to decide to decide to decide"  
  
Sam who had her back to the wall head straight up staring into nothing willing the drowsiness of the drug to wear up finally spoke.  
  
"That was hauntingly beautiful."  
  
"I thought it suited." She turned to look at her aunt.  
  
Sam's brow furled in concern as she saw her nieces wound. "Are you alright?"  
  
"It looks worse than it is."  
  
Neither spoke again as they fell into a companionable silence, unwilling to break the understanding that they had somehow reached.  
  
* * *  
  
"No Sir I don't know where they've gone." A man hid his face in the shadows as he spoke to Kinsey over the phone. "Yes sir. Right away sir, I will pressure Hammond to give the information over to me, but I doubt I will have any success, he values the rescue of his team the and the survival of this command more than he does his position." A brief pause echoed in the room as Kinsey spoke to the man. "Understood, phase two is beginning." With that he hung up the phone and left the room his echoing footsteps the only indication that he had ever been there.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh." Jack shot his eyes open. The only thought running though his mind was 'what on earth made that ungodly sound?' well maybe not the only one, something along the lines of 'why the hell does my head hurt so bloody much?' might have been running in there too. He moved around slowly taking great care with his movements, as it seemed that no matter what he did some part of him was sore. Finally he got into a sitting position looking around and not seeing anything other than a hotel room he gathered some guts and called out "Daniel? Teal'c?" It was then that he realized that the ungodly sound he was searching for earlier was his own.  
  
Janet and Daniel ran into the room while Teal'c walked at a more leisurely pace.  
  
"Jack how are you feeling?" Janet kneeled beside him.  
  
"Did some one get the number of the truck that ran me over?" He asked as his only response to her inquiry.  
  
"No such vehicle has harmed you in such a way O'Neill."  
  
O'Neill raised his eyebrow in a very Teal'c like way as he looked at him.  
  
"AH Jack you were drunk." Daniel said sheepishly.  
  
Jack's eyes went wide. "What?!" He demanded shaking his head a movement he very soon regretted. "Oww."  
  
Daniel stood there with an I-told-you-so look that Jack longed to scrape off his face.  
  
"Alright maybe I was a little drunk."  
  
Janet smiled "Well Col. You'll be fine. Just take these and we'll be on our way." She handed him two pills.  
  
"And what are these?" He asked looking at the pills as if they were poison.  
  
"Aspirin." She answered simply  
  
"Oh." Was the intelligent response they received.  
  
A few minutes later they were on the highway with Daniel driving, when Jack suddenly piped up.  
  
"When's breakfast?" As if to push the point his stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
That sent Daniel and Janet into hysterical laughter while Teal'c simply took in the scene. Jack on the other hand looked quite offended as he had been quite serious. 


	16. Leave No Man Behind

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing but I think you all knew that by now.  
  
Author's Note: So sorry about the long delay between the chapters, I know it's asking for a lot but I hope that I still have some readers reading this, and if you are man are you the best! The previous chapter and these next two are to all you who stuck through my non writing months.  
  
Chapter 18: Leave no man behind.  
  
O'Neill, Jackson, Frasier, and Teal'c stormed the building. O'Neill and Teal'c resembled living Swiss Army Knives with the amount of weaponry they were packing.  
  
"Danny boy?" Daniel cringed at the nickname, but he was happy to see Jack up on his feet again, so he said nothing.  
  
"Nothing yet Jack."  
  
The cold gray walls went on and on. Nothing darned the walls to tell one section apart from another, it was a complex made only for those who knew its secrets. The footsteps of the foursome echoed down the halls.  
  
"It would appear that they have fled the premises." Teal'c stated.  
  
Jack looked both fearful and hopeful at the same time, hopeful that Andy and Sam had been taken and fearful that they had, once again failed to rescue his love and this time her only niece. Knowing that they had entered the complex from the south side they didn't have to cover that area of the building, Jack set out with commands.  
  
"We search the whole building! Frasier go with Teal'c. Daniel you're with me. Teal'c cover the eastern section, Daniel and I will take the western, and we'll meet up in the northern. Move out people!"  
  
Searching long and hard to the point where one room looked exactly like the previous and the following, they did their assigned tasks without complaint and with hope. Finally they meet in the northern part of the complex without anything to show for their long hard search.  
  
"Frasier, Teal'c?"  
  
"We could find nothing O'Neill."  
  
"Col we searched every room and didn't find a trace of anyone, however we did find this." She handed over the picture of Anne and Mark to Jack.  
  
"That's old." Remarked Jack.  
  
"Too old." He took the picture from Jack and inspected it. "It's not Andy's mother."  
  
"What?" Janet asked.  
  
He looked at her and then back at the framed picture "Back when she first came to the SGC I remember having a conversation with her in my study." Looking up at Janet "it was right before you got suspicious of her first test results and ordered more. She showed me a picture of her family, it wasn't much a small thing to remind her of them but I got a good look at her mother and this is not her." "Old girlfriend maybe?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Maybe a friend of the family that knew the Carters secret?" Janet put forth.  
  
"I don't know she didn't talk much about family friends, she only mentioned one and that was in brief passing what was his name now.Art.Author.Andrew.Anthony.Adam." He snapped his fingers trying to recall the name.  
  
"Alex." Teal'c stated. Everyone looked at him. "It made logical sense. There was a daily log of one Alex in this compound from the discovery of the Carters to yesterday."  
  
"Teal'c why didn't you tell us this?"  
  
"You did not ask Dr. Jackson. But I believe that the answers lie not here but beyond that door in the northern part of this complex."  
  
Everyone agreed so they headed towards the last remaining doors of their search.  
  
What they found made their blood run cold. Two bodies lay on the ground blood pooling around their heads like halos and had dried in other places. One lay unmoving on the bed. It was a grave. The smell of dried blood and the beginning of decaying flesh hit their noses like running into a brick wall. Daniel had to hold back in fear of loosing the contents of his stomach. Even O'Neill and Frasier, who were used to the horrors of what could come through war and the Stargate respectively, let their emotions show clearly on their faces.  
  
Frasier walked around to the bed to look at the man on the bed: Mark Carter. "It's as Andy feared, he's dead." One look at the other two let them know all they needed to know, they were long dead, and the gun wounds they had received were fatal.  
  
A groan was heard from the far side of the room. Guns were pulled and the team made their way over to the source of the sound. A man not even out of his 30's hung on for dear life on the floor. Frasier ran over to look at his wounds.  
  
"Lie still." She commanded.  
  
O'Neill and the others approached guns lowered but not put away.  
  
"Who are you?" O'Neill inquired.  
  
He visibly winced when Frasier poked a wound on his side. "My.my name is Aaron. I.I was a friend of Alex and Mark.*huff*.I.I didn't want Kinsey to take the girls I fought back.*huff*.I.I failed them all." He closed his eyes. Frasier looked at Jack and shook his head; he did not have much time.  
  
"Aaron.look at me. I need to know, where did Kinsey take them?" Aaron's head flopped to the side. "DAMNIT!" Jack kneeled down and shook him. "Tell me! Where are they going?!" Aaron opened his eyes "Please I can save them if you just tell me where they're heading!"  
  
"You love them don't you?" His eyes bored into Jacks.  
  
Jack despite the urgency of the situation answered him. "With all my heart."  
  
"Then go to the White House. Kinsey plans on using Samantha to make Andromeda attack the president thus revealing the danger of the Asguard and the Stargate."  
  
"Oh god." Daniel spoke aloud. They turned to look at him as the severity of the moment came upon them; they were fighting not for two, not even three lives but against open war on the Asguard. "Aaron?" He looked at the motionless body. Attention was once again focused on Aaron.  
  
Frasier checked for a pulse and found nothing. "He's dead."  
  
"How are we ever going to get in there let alone get them out?" Daniel asked of no one in particular.  
  
Jack responded, "We go in and we do the job like we always have and this time we leave no member of our team behind!"  
  
Leaving the grave the team of four left the complex in silence. The gravity of what was to come burdening them down with sorrows. This was it winner take all, the success of the SG-1, the SGC, and all it stood for, or it's final hour. 


	17. The end or the begining?

Blood Ties  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't by know that it's not mine by now you need more help than I can give you here.  
  
Chapter 19: The End or the Beginning?  
  
Andy and Sam sat in silence until Sam could take it no more.  
  
"When did you learn to sing?" A safe opening topic, she thought.  
  
"I just started no one really taught me anything."  
  
They lapsed into silence again.  
  
"Could you sing something else?"  
  
"Sure.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am" (Iris By Goo Goo Dolls)  
  
"You seem to read into your songs or they into you I'm not sure which."  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore." Andy spoke though about what Sam was not sure. "I want to give up but I'll never to give in. There's so much at stake; I just can't walk away." She turned to face her aunt. "We're in this together you know that don't you? There's a reason you're here that Kinsey's not telling us."  
  
"What can we do?" Sam asked gesturing to their many bonds.  
  
"Wait." She stated simply with a small tug on her own restraints.  
  
"Wait?" She raised an eyebrow like Teal'c had done so many times.  
  
"Wait." She restated firmly, stopping herself from giving another tug on the restraints as they had already formed a small cut on her wrists from doing so.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For rescue, for the end for an absolution that could never come."  
  
The door opened giving a harsh light to the dull interior of the small room. Five men strode into the room and grabbed Andy holding her down while a sixth injected her with something, done with that all but the sixth left.  
  
"Welcome to the White House ladies. I hope you enjoy your short stay." He said revealing his identity.  
  
Andy and Sam looked and each other then back at Kinsey. Was he crazy bringing them here?  
  
"What do you think your playing at?" Andy demanded. "Do you think we're dumb enough to fall for that? Why would you take us to the one place that we need to be?"  
  
"Because you're going to kill the president of the United States." He looked down at her.  
  
"And why would I do that?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because if you don't," He pulled Sam up into a standing position next to him and placed a gun to her head "I will pull this trigger and blow her brains out right here in front of you then do the same to every other member of SG-1."  
  
"You wouldn't!" She screamed. Unable to compel her legs to motion she was forced to remain on the floor.  
  
"Try me kid." She didn't wouldn't call his bluff not on this, not on her aunts life and he knew it.  
  
"You're-" She started.  
  
"What a genius? Or was crazy what you were looking for?" Keeping a firm grip on Sam he gestured with the hand he held the gun in. "They say there's a fine line between insanity and genius."  
  
"And someone crossed that line long ago." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Kinsey threw Sam to the floor and walked over and backhanded Andy, unprepared for the blow the force sent her back into the wall.  
  
"Listen here you /will/ do as I say or Major Carter here /will/ die." He pulled her up by the arm and dragged her out of the room. He turned to the guards. "Keep her here. Only kill her when I send the signal."  
  
"When can we expect that to come through?"  
  
Kinsey turned to down at Andy. "Now that all depends on our little friend here."  
  
He dragged Andy down the hall, as she couldn't walk properly with the bonds on her feet. She couldn't look back to take what very well could have been her last look at her aunt. All she heard was the closing of the door and her aunt's calls to her. He threw her into another room with only a chair and a screen. He took a set of keys out of his pocket and took off her bonds.  
  
"There are some fresh clothes behind the screen; Change." It was an order.  
  
Andy tired with all her might to call upon her powers willing them to do something, anything to help her get away.  
  
Kinsey laughed as he realized what she was trying to accomplish. "Go ahead and try all you want little one, but that injection I gave you earlier? It was an inhibitor; you won't be able to use your powers for a while. Now change, unless you want me to give the order?" He lifted his hand to his communicator. Andy went behind the screen and found black slacks as well as a loose fitting black shirt; she put them on and walked back out.  
  
"Now what?" She tried to make her voice sound rebellious, or at the very least defiant but it failed.  
  
"Now my young one, we go to meet the president." 


	18. What Now?

Blood Ties

Chapter 18: What now?

Disclaimer: wish I did.

Two people walked down an empty corridor. Their steps echoing down the hall their shadows dancing on the harsh concrete walls. Neither speaking, the taller busy mentally plotting the downfall of the SGC the smaller trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess without it ending in bloodshed.  They stopped before a simple door. A door that to them meant everything behind that door laid the destiny of everyone.

~SGC~

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Both men sighed. General Hammond had tired again and again to determine just who had leaked the information to Kinsey and Anne but to no avail. Hammond folded his hands on his desk. SG-1's mission was all for not if the leak couldn't be found. He looked up and stared into the brown eyes of the airman in front of him. 

"What are we going to do Wallace?" 

Wallace looked at the commander. "I have no clue. When I signed up for this I never expected to locate a leak from the inside. It's harder. Loyalties hold strong within ranks, juniors taking the fall for their commander." 

General Hammond stood up. "Col. O'Neill and his team are out there as we speak rescuing the Carters and bringing them back before damage can be done. Before they return I want answers Wallace! I want this base secure!"

Wallace's head shot up "You've found the Carter's?"

"Yes I believe that's what I just said. Now find me that leak! Dismissed!"

Wallace knowing that he had pushed the General's patience left with quick salute. 

~

A figure walked down the corridor. He was quick to report what he had heard.  The Carter's location had been found; the whole operation was in jeopardy. 

~    ~    ~

O'Neill and Jackson were silent as the van approached the White House. Teal'c driving was ever vigilant of the things going on. Janet however watched the brooding pair with interest. She had guessed that Jack and Sam had feelings for each other so it was logical that he be troubled with her fate, but it was not like him to take it quietly, she would have guessed him for barging into the White House demanding that Kinsey's head be produced for him on a sliver platter and leave with Sam in his arms dragging Andy behind him. However this silent subdued Jack was something new to her, being engaged and meeting Andy have more of a profound effect on him than she could have guessed, however she was only one in the van that seemed to notice. Daniel himself had become rather attached to Andy. He had lost so much that when he found someone like him that he took her under his wing. She could tell that loosing her too was not an option for the man. In reality if Janet didn't know better she would have guessed that Daniel was falling-, no that wasn't the Daniel she knew. No Andy was just an important friend to Daniel.

"We are here." Teal'c spoke from the driver's seat knocking Janet out of her contemplation.

"Now what?" Daniel asked looking out at the White House.

"We knock?" Suggested Jack. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Didn't you have a plan?" inquired Daniel.

"That was it." He informed them. They just stared in shock at him. "Come on Hammond phoned in advance. We're going in under the guise of making a final plea before the president for the SGC and it's opponent."

"Kinsey." Janet stated

"Kinsey." Jack confirmed.

They exited the van and walked up to the entrance. Two armed guards stood in their way.

"I'm Col. Jack O'Neill, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Frasier, and…" He looked at Teal'c for a moment "and Murry from the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. We have a meeting with the president."

The two looked them over and had them sign they clip board they carried and let them through expecting them and knowing that urgency was needed as the president was already waiting. They hurried to get to the president before Kinsey could implement his plan.

~    ~    ~

"Well Miss Carter it appears that where here."

Andy looked around the dull hall and looked once more to the door. She decided that if she was as good as dead she might as well be an ass on her way out. "And here is where? An ugly corridor with no taste and I thought you brought me to the White House. Don't tell me that they let you do the decorating? This seems like your touch though. What where they thinking?"

He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall forcibly; the blow left her dazed and angry. A few of the pins on Kinsey's uniform wobbled ever so slightly. 

"It seems that the drug is wearing off. We need to get this done and soon."

She stared at him hoping to buy some time she ran with what she had. "Why do you hate him?" He looked down at her confusion written over his face. "The president. Why do you hate him so much that you would have me kill him?"

"I don't." Came the reply. As soon as it was out of his mouth he became angry. He didn't answer to anyone! "Listen you either you do this or your aunt dies, and I will personally see that every member of the SGC I can implicate goes down as well." 

Andy stared hard at Kinsey, her eyes locking onto his, relaying her contempt and hatred for the man before her. The light above them dimmed a little before coming back to full power.  She knew that minutes only separated her from her freedom, but minutes often mean the difference between life and death, between freedom and captivity, they were minutes that she no longer had. Kinsey released her, she stood to her full height and straightened her black shirt and folded her arms across her chest.  
  


Kinsey reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. "It has one shot no more no less." He faced the handle out towards her. Cautiously took it, pulled the safety off and cocked it. 

"What's to stop me from using this shot on_ you_? _Right here, right now_?"  
  


"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You can shoot me here in cold blood. But there are cameras all along this corridor." He nodded up to the corner and there hidden out of the way was a small camera. "Shoot me and it will be on camera. You still kill a man and your aunt dies. My men who will have the tape have been given a cover story. So kill me now and you loose everything. Kill the man behind the door; you only loose your freedom." She knew he was right. Pulled the gun back. "Good girl. All right the president has 5 minutes till an emergency meeting. You are to spend those minutes making it look good for the cameras placed in there then when your time is up and you hear them approach outside you shoot. I'll be able to see the whole thing so don't you even think of deviating from it."  He unlocked the door and pushed the girl through.

~    ~    ~

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were waiting in a hall they had a few minutes before their meeting. Janet took note of their surroundings, Jack and Teal'c were standing a few feet away both looking very stern and unapproachable, Daniel stood next to her on the other side of the hall tapping his foot. After a few moments of this Janet couldn't take it any longer unfolded her arms and quietly asked Daniel "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He abruptly whispered back.  
  


"Nothing? Don't give me that shit Daniel. You've been like this since we left the complex spill it!" Janet demanded.

"She doesn't deserve this kind of life." He whispered so quietly after a moment that Janet barely caught it.

"Who?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Andy. Sam knew what she was getting into, knew the dangers that the Stargate posed to her. Andy didn't. She didn't _ask_ for the Asguard to come and take her away. She didn't _ask _for the government to find out. She was just thrown into all of it. No warning no training no nothing."

"She knew Daniel." Janet placed a hand on Daniels arm. "She knew maybe not at the beginning but she knew when she ran what she was getting into. Maybe she didn't want us involved, maybe after she knew us she did. I don't know. Your right this is no life for her, she deserves a better one and maybe once this is all over we can give that to her."

"How? What kind of life can we give her?" Tears appeared behind his glasses.

"We can show her a life at the SGC. Show her what lays beyond this world. Train her to use her powers to help others and us. She can make a difference, she can be accepted."

"We aren't even helping her right now!"

"Yes we are. We're helping the only way we can. By making sure that she has some place to come home to."

~    ~    ~

"You're sure that the location has been discovered?" Kinsey paced the floor talking on his cell.

"Yes sir. Apparently a rescue mission had already been launched." The voice over the phone replied.

"That means that we have a limited time before they're lead here. If they come they'll want to talk to the President. But that'll take pretty high clearance soon. They'll try to arrange an emergency meeting-" Kinsey paused. He realized that he had no idea _who_ had asked for that meeting.

"Sir?" The voice asked after a pause.

"Wallace I have to go. Keep Hammond running in circles. I've got a problem on this end."

"Yes sir."

Kinsey closed the cell connection. He had answers to find and fast before everything fell apart.

~    ~    ~

In the moment between the hall and the office Andy realized one thing, there was one bullet and two targets in the room. She couldn't kill Kinsey without harming her Aunt, but if she could waste enough time 'making it look good for the cameras' she could die by that bullet just as easily as the president could.


	19. I can't kill you, but I can die

Blood Ties 

Chapter 19:  I can't kill you, but I can I die.

Andy stumbled into the president's office. He looked up startled.

"Who are you?"

"I…I'm Andy."

"Andy…" He trailed off clearly looking for a last name.

She raised her gun. "Andy nobody. No last name needed, not for this." She saw him reach down. "None of that. Stand up and come around the desk." She watched as he did what he was told.

"Now what Andy Nobody?"

Andy stood there. There was so much she could say, so much she could do. "Why?" was all that came out.

The president looked confused "Why what?"

"Why did you let him do this?" The president just shook his head to show he still didn't understand the question. "Why did you let him shut down the SGC? Why did you let him drive me to _this_? Why did you authorize the teams to enter the SGC to take Major Carter? Why did you let them take Mark Carter?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

He understood now. She was close to the Carter family and knew of the SGC maybe even part of that family. "I had to. You must understand, the Carters posed a threat; the SGC hid them there. I had to take action."

"You didn't even bother to get the facts though!" She took a step forward, the president took one back clearly afraid. Andy didn't think of what she was doing all the anger and frustration of running and loosing her father and having her aunt threatened came out in this single moment in this single action.

"I talked to the people in charge Kinsey and what was that woman's name…" He trailed off trying to find her name.

"Anne."

"Yes that was it. Kinsey and Anne."

"Both completely off their rockers if you ask me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "So you left it to the 'experts' huh?"

"I did what I thought was necessary. Now if you'll just put down the gun we can talk about this." He raised his hands and took a step forward his black shoes making no sound on the carpeted floor.

Andy laughed, "What do you take me for? I _know_ what'll happen as soon as I put this gun down. You'll get your guard in here and I'll never see the light of day again. You know you really are dumb if you just let people tell you what to do. The old Cliché 'There are two sides to every story' well when you only bother to find out one side your missing a hell of a lot buster considering there are far more than two sides to this story, to most stories actually."

"Listen I did what I thought was best. The past can't be changed. So tell me what should I have done?" He folded his hands in front of him. He knew that members of the SGC were right outside his door, if he could keep the child talking long enough he could waste the few minutes left before the meeting and they would come in and the guards would be there as well. 

"You should have talked to others. Talked to the SGC, to the Carters. ANYONE! But no you didn't." She glanced at the clock 4 minutes had gone by. "Times up Mr. President." She raised the gun. 

He backed up to the desk, dark blue coat and white shirt crumpled under him as he tired to find something to hold onto. "You can't do this! You can't kill me without killing whatever hope you had for your cause!" He raised his voice.

A small smile came to her lips. "Your right I can't kill you, but I can die." She raised the gun to her head. "And with my last breath I kill everything Kinsey hoped to gain from this." She never noted the door opening behind her, the shouts of her name nor the MP's pulling their guns. "Tell SG-1 I love them and I'm sorry." The president looked on in horror as she went to pull the trigger. All Andy heard was the sound of the gun a searing pain and darkness.

~    ~    ~

The small rag tag group stood outside the door. Any second now they would be let in and this whole thing would be straightened out.

"…Without killing whatever hope you had for your cause!" They heard the sound of the president's voice come from within the room. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet all were suddenly alerted and rushed into the room the MPs close on their tail guns being drawn. What they saw shocked them all. Andy stood in front of the president gun to her head. "Tell SG-1 I love them and I'm sorry." 

"ANDY!" Shouts from Janet, Daniel, and Jack came simultaneously, but they fell on deaf ears. 

Jack had seen one child kill himself with a gun was not about to watch another child he had come to love kill herself as well. He took action without even thinking. He slammed the fist into the face of the nearest solider a loud crunching noise could be heard as his nose broke. He grabbed the gun aimed and shot. Hitting Andy right in the shoulder, it wouldn't kill her but it would cause enough pain that she would drop the gun aimed at her head. Andy fell to the floor. Jack's military training left him, autopilot gone he looked at what he had done. "Andy." He whispered. "God no Andy." He rushed over to her fell on the floor and cradled her head. "What have I done?" Blood over his hands, the other occupants in the room to stunned to move just watched the sight. 

Janet was the first to recover. Rushed over to the pair. Checked the girl over and looked at Jack

"She's alive." She looked over at Daniel who was leaning against the wall for support. "She'll be aright but she needs medical attention fast."

"Why? Why did she do this?" They looked up to see a pale president.

"She wanted to be free." Teal'c spoke.

"No, she wanted to live. She wanted her life back, her family." The whisper came out so quietly that everyone looked at Jack just to make sure that they had heard right.

A small gasp of pain brought their attention back to the figure in Jack's arms.

"Sam…Aunty Sam…" A small whisper came from Andy so quiet that everyone had to strain to hear it.

"Andy? Andy can you hear me? Open your eyes Andy." Jack brushed her cheek. Andy opened her blue eyes just a crack. 

"Jack…Janet?"

"Hey we're here just hold on you'll be alright I promise." Janet spoke as she wrapped a cloth around the wound. 

"I'm so sorry Andy…I…I'm sorry."

"Jack." Andy opened her eyes fully now. "Jack _He_ has Sam. You've got to get to her before they kill her!" Andy grabbed onto Jack's arm. "You have to save before it's too late."

"Who has here? Where is she?" Daniel and Teal'c moved closer at her words, waiting to hear where their lost team member had been taken.

"Kinsey and his goons have her." She raised her arm and threw her power out in full force towards the hidden hall. Energy spent, the door hanging open she said, "Go down the hall. It's the…the one with the…the…guards…" Andy fainted.

Janet took her from Jack gave her a once over and spoke, "She's fine. Go get Sam." 

Jack nodded and ran down the hall with Teal'c and Daniel in tow.

~    ~    ~

Kinsey walked away from the sectary's office. He now knew who had called that emergency meeting with the president things were not looking good. If the team Hammond sent could interrupt the girl and talk to the president everything would be ruined.

As he approached the door to the office he noticed that they were taking Andromeda Carter out on a stretcher, shot in the shoulder and unconscious. If nothing else it looked like the girl had done her job. He heard voices coming from the room beyond. 

"She's alright for transport."

"Are you sure that she wouldn't be better off at the Hospital with an armed guard?"

"No, it'll be better if we can look after her at the compound."

"Alright." 

"You guys going to be able to handle this thing with the President?"

"Yeah we're getting ready to make a statement now."

He waited outside the door and watched in surprise ad Dr. Frasier from the SGC walked out after the girl. He went inside, noting the blood on the floor and the guards around the desk.

"I heard about the President. I'm so sorry to hear about it." He paused as the top officials looked at him. "I would be happy to take the girl instead of killing her though, we could learn a lot from her abilities."

"What _are_ you talking about Kinsey?"

"The Carter girl. Surely you intend to go after her death for killing the President?"

"Why would we do that when I'm alive and right here?" Kinsey never noticed the man walk in behind him. "Miss Andromeda Carter never had any intention of killing me, so why should I do the same to her?"

"Your alive?" Kinsey looked taken aback.

"Yes." He walked around the desk and sat down. "And we Kinsey have a lot to talk about. Now sit." He gestured to a chair as the guards placed hands on the hilt of their guns. Kinsey sat down; this was not looking good for him.

A/N: So Sorry for the late update, it would seem trying to juggle homework Collage and Work is not good for one's writing habits. If there are _any_ of my original readers still reading this may good karma come back to you. I hoped you enjoyed these two chapters and here's hoping that the next one isn't as far away as this one was. My apologies as I try to fix everything up in my story.

~Avalon 


	20. Home

Blood Ties   
Chapter 20: Home

Disclaimer: Not mine

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c's foots steps could be heard slapping against the cold hard floor as they ran without pause full fore down the hall. Jack pulled a gun as a corner came into view. _This is it!_ He thought. _This is where they're keeping my love, my life. This is where Sam is; I will notlet her down!_  They slowed as the reached for the corner. Jack being the only one with a weapon walked around the corner first right into two armed guards.

"Ah hi. We're looking for the exit, you guys know which way is out?"

The two stared at him and started to pull their guns. "How did you get down here?"

Jack started to back away "I was taking the tour and got lost." 

"Hold it right there!" They yelled as Jack made a dash around the corner. They followed right into the arms of Daniel and Teal'c. With a few quick well-placed hits they were down.

"They're not as smart as they give themselves credit for." Daniel remarked.

Jack walked towards the door. Each step seemed like an eternity, at any moment they could be attacked. Doors on all sides of them, leading to who knew where yet the one in front of him the most important led to his love. His hand paused at the knob, this was it beyond this was his life. He gave the knob a twist and opened the door. At first glance there was nothing there but at a closer inspection he saw something in the shadows or rather someone.

"Jack?" The figure questioned. He stood in the light letting Daniel and Teal'c become visible as well "Jack!" She began to stand up when Jack ran over to her and enveloped her in an embrace.

"Sam…god you're alive." He whispered in her ear. His fingers ran through her short hair his left arm wrapped around her body tightly confirming that she was alive and in his arms that he wasn't dreaming. _This is real_ was the only thought that went through his mind.

Similar thoughts ran through Sam's mind too _He came he came for me. This isn't a dream he's here._

Daniel and Teal'c stood in the doorway not wanting to interrupt the moment. Finally when the two pulled away from each other Sam looked at them as Jack cut her bonds. "Daniel, Teal'c? Are there any more surprises?" 

     "Dr. Frasier is here as well." Teal'c commented with a bow "It is good to see you well Major Carter." 

     "You alright?" Daniel asked. Sam nodded her head. "Good because I think we've over stayed our welcome. It's time to go home."

     Sam smiled "Home." She looked at Jack and said in a more believing voice "Home. Wait Andy, where is she? Is she ok? What happened to her?"

     Jack hung his head "She's with the doc. She'll be ok I think, that's what Janet said anyway. As for what happened…I…I…I'm sorry."

     Sam looked questioningly at Daniel "She was shot." He explained leaving out who exactly shot her, that was for Jack to tell not him, he'd have to tell her in his own way when he was ready.

     Sam looked around at everyone "Let's go home." They all nodded their agreement. 

     When they returned to the oval office they discovered that Andy and Janet had already left for the SGC, which was reinstated, and SG-1 had the leave to go with the president's blessings. It was noted though that the president was coming for a visit in three weeks to talk things over with the commander and SG-1.

~ 1½ weeks later at the SGC~

     Andy sat in her bed staring at a board. Her shoulder bandaged along with her lower arm, muscles bruised from where Kinsey had grabbed her. 

     "Hurry up already!"

     "Cass you're the one, if I'm not mistaken, that said that chess was a game that took time."

     Cassandra laughed, "That I did but no one takes 17 minutes to move 1 piece." They pair never noticed the group of six walk in.

     "Unless you happen to be me." They turned to see the speaker, Jack. Both smiled. "Though I am getting better. You ready for that rematch?" He questioned Cass referring to a game that Cass had beaten Jack at some time ago and he had sworn that he'd be back to beat her.

     "That I am but it'll have to be a couple of months from now with the amount of time Andy takes." She shot her new friend a playful glance. Andy raised her eyebrow, a habit she picked up from spending too much time with Teal'c. "Can't you just admit that you lost?"

     "No. There is a move to get out of this I just have to remember what it is." She turned back to the board. Cassandra turned to the group. "So what brings you to the 'land of no return'?" Referring to the infirmary.  

     "Hey watch it?" Janet shot back.

     "I call 'em as I see 'em. You keep people here way to long look at Andy she's going stir crazy with nothing to do." She looked over at the aforementioned friend who was sitting dead still concentrating on the game "Bad example." They all laughed "So what does bring you here?"

     "Well I have some news for Andy as does General Hammond and SG-1." Andy finally moved a piece and joined the conversation without anyone noticing,  "Andy I'm here as your doctor to say that if you take it easy you can leave the infirmary." 

     Andy broke out in grin "Really! Sweet!" She practically jumped out of the bed.

     "Ah! E-A-S-Y, if I see you over doing it you'll be right back here got that?" She nodded her head. "Now General Hammond."

     "Andromeda Carter, I'm here to say that the President of the United States will be here in 1½ weeks and he wants you to be there for the meeting. As a friend I'm here to say it's good to have you back and to see that you're doing better." He turned to look at Jack and Sam who came forward.

     "Andy we have something to tell you." Sam looked at Jack. "Jack and I are going to be married," She held out her finger "and I…no we were hoping that you would allow as to…adopt you. I know you're 18 and legally with one year left you don't need a foster family or anything but we were hoping…"She trailed off both looked at Andy breath held. 

     She smiled "I'd be honored and extremely happy." She jumped into them initiating a group hug between the three of them. She stood back for a second "But where would I stay? I mean most of the time you two are on base." Everyone turned to General Hammond.

     "I'm going to bend the rules slightly, with the presidents permission of course, but you'll stay right here in the room that you have. I noticed that you have a gift with fighting and machines, since you already know of the SGC I would like you to stay and train with our techs and teach some of the recruits basic hand to hand. When the time comes you may if you wish permanently join the SGC but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now I think might want to spend some time with your new family. Col. Major, we're going to have to talk about SG-1 and your marriage, you know the regulations." Both nodded as the trio walked away.

     "I don't believe it." Cass stated as she looked at the forgotten game.

     "What?" Janet asked.

     "Check Mate." Teal'c stated. They all shook their heads in wonder.

     "I don't believe it either." They all turned to Hammond, and looked at what he was staring at, it was Daniel and he was closely watching the retreating figure that was Andromeda. Janet put together and made a mental note to talk to Daniel.

     "Come on Cass it's too late to go home now so let's find you a room." They all left the infirmary. 


	21. A Heart to Heart

Blood Ties  
  


Chapter 21: A Heart To Heart

Disclaimer: If I did would I be here writing this?

Daniel walked down the hall he paused a moment to allow some people to pass before continuing. Granted he could have continued with them there but he couldn't help but notice Janet's tone of voice when she had requested to talk to him. He pondered what on Earth she would wish to talk to him about but he was no closer to the answer than he was an hour and a half ago.  Just as he approached her office door a trio walked out. Andy, Cassandra and Rya'c walked out, they had been inseparable since Teal'c had brought Rya'c and Drey'auc to the SGC. General Hammond gave his ok to bring them to the SGC as Andy had formed a delicate friendship with the boy during her short stay and she needed friends to talk to that could understand where she had been and the immense secret that she now had to keep. They laughed as they walked together, the bond the three had formed in such a short time was amazing, and they greeted Daniel with a simple 'Hi Daniel!' from the girls and a 'Dr. Jackson' and a nod from the boy. He replied with a simple 'good morning' and continued on his way.

"Daniel?" Came the voice of Janet from within the room, he pushed the door open further so she could see him. "Come in and sit down." She motioned to a chair across the desk. He walked into the room but did not sit nor go further into the room. "Daniel, please close the door and sit down." She requested once again. He complied this time. As he sat down the cushion welcoming him he looked to Janet he couldn't help but to tense up

"What is it Janet?"

Janet fiddled with a pen placing it down she began to rearrange some papers that lay in an open file on her desk, Andy's file. Now that he was sitting right in front of her, her resolve wavered, after replacing the papers and closing the file she gathered up the courage she could find in herself. She looked at him, Daniel was now looking at the floor, "Daniel we need to talk…about you and…you and Andromeda." He looked up at her sharply and when he didn't see anything but compassion and understanding he relaxed.

"I know what you must be thinking but it's not like that I swear!" Janet sighed '_I guess De Nile is more than a river in Egypt'_ She thought.

"Listen Daniel anyone can see that you care about her more than as a friend…" She trailed off. 

After a moment Daniel found the floor interesting and spoke "I do. No wait don't say anything not yet just… just let me say what I have to alright." Janet nodded and leaned back prepared to listen to whatever Daniel had to say. "When I first laid eyes on Andy I saw a beautiful woman and a frightened child I was drawn to her everything about her, her eyes, her smile, her intelligence everything. When things started to go bad I thought that those feelings wouldn't change but they did the feelings grew. I _thought_ I loved her."

"Thought?" Janet pressed.

"I know from seeing her with Jack and Sam what I want from her…a family. I wanted that which I never had with Sha're a child: a son or daughter. He looked up at Janet "But she'll never be that child! I can't help but be jealous of Sam and Jack for what they'll have, husband and wife with a beautiful daughter!" Tears escaped from Daniel's eyes tears for everything he had lost everything that he had joined the SGC to reclaim a wife, a child, and a family. Janet understood, he had never cried for the lost life, he had joined SG-1 in an act of vengeance without mourning for that lost life. "Daniel," Janet leaned forward "It will never say it on paper but if you think that you're going to be any less of a parent to Andy than Sam or Jack you're a fool. Think about it SG-1 has become her family, you, Sam, Jack, even Teal'c have become her parents in a way if you think that a piece of paper will change that then you need to give your head a shake."

Daniel stared into Janet's eyes and came to the realization that she wanted him to come to; he was a father to her. Who else other than a father would have searched endlessly for a child, stayed with her every minute even when she wouldn't talk, brings books to read while stuck in the infirmary?

"Congratulations Daniel." Janet said as she stood up.

"What?"

"You're a father. Come on if I'm not mistaken you have some things to double check before the president comes and you're not even dressed and I have to find some teens and get them into formal wear. Which as Sam put it 'is harder than directing combat'." The two left the office never noticing the brown-eyed figure that waited their departure, his commander might have failed but he would not.

~    ~    ~

Janet walked towards Andy's door and knocked from within came a muffled "Come in!" She opened the door. The sight that met her eyes was an unusual one, Andy was half hidden in her closet obviously looking for something with a muffled "It has to be in here somewhere!" Could be heard. On the opposite side of the room Cass and Rya'c were playing chess it was hard to determine who exactly was winning.

"Hey Cass, Rya'c and ah Andy."

Andy pulled her head out hair messed up. "Heya Doc! How's it going? What brings you here?" She pulled out a deep red dress and threw it to the side.

"I came to find you and Cass. You need to get ready the president will be here in two hours. Rya'c your father and mother are waiting for you."

"Can we continue later Cass?"

"Sure thing Rya'c."

"Bye Andy!"

Andy looked up, holding a black dress "Bye Rya'c." Rya'c ran out in search of his father and mother. Andy tossed the black dress aside.

"I know it's in here," Janet sat down on the bed and looked over at Cass who now stood by Andy "Ah ha here it is!" She pulled out a dark blue dress that would match the blue of Sam and Jack's dress uniforms. She stepped behind a changing screen. She came out in the dress, with a form fitting top and loose bottom with thin straps that went over the shoulders and crossed in the back it was perfect.

"Andy you look breath taking." Janet commented. 

"Wait till you see me!" Cass jumped up and walked behind the screen a moment later she returned with a duplicate dress only in a dark green.

"Cass you look absolutely beautiful!" Both the girls beamed, this day was very important for it determined the fate of the SGC and it was the official announcement of Sam and Jack's engagement. "Well I have to go get into my dress uniform, Cass why don't you meet me in my office after you girls do your hair?"

"Sure thing."

Janet left, Andy turned to the mirror as Cass pulled her hair back you could see the scar left by the bullet wound, the same bullet Jack had shot, it still seemed like some far off dream that she would wake from at any moment but never did.

"Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it ever seem like you'll just wake up from the dream and they'll be there? Standing in the doorway greeting you to another new day and everything is alright?" Cass finished with putting half her hair up in a bun with the rest flowing down walked in front of her.

"Everyday. Sometimes I wake in the middle of the night thinking that Earth and the SGC was all some dream I made up and any minute my mother and father will come through the door, and everything will be all right. But then I wake and know the truth, they're not there but I couldn't have asked for a better family here. At least your mother is still alive."

"Alive but I can never see her again, it's worse than being dead."

"Hey it'll be alright after all you have Sam and Jack now."

Andy wiped away some tears that had formed "Yeah, it'll be ok."  She fixed Cass's hair into a bun with a few stray pieces hanging down. "Cass can you tell Sam and Jack that I'll be up top for a few minutes and to come find me there?"

"Sure thing."  

Andy left, making a note to clip her pass to her dress before leaving. She walked a few minutes into the forest. Officially to the rest of the world she and her father were dead, General Hammond had agreed to her wishes though and had her father buried in the forest outside the SGC. She stood there silently. After a moment she began to sing in a soft voice

"One day, one night, one moment  
My dreams could be tomorrow  
One step, one fall, one falter  
East or West,  
Over earth or by ocean  
One way to be my journey  
This way could be my  
Book of Days  
  
No day, no night, no moment  
Can hold me back from trying  
One flag, one fall, one falter  
I'll find my day maybe  
Far and Away  
Far and Away  
  
One day, one night one moment  
With a dream to be leaving  
One step, one fall, one falter  
Find a new world across a wide ocean  
This way became my journey  
This day brings together  
Far and Away  
  
This day brings together  
Far and Away  
Far and Away."

(Book of Days by Enya)

She laid a flower on top of the placket. She turned to find Sam and Jack in their dress uniforms waiting for her. Without a word they turned and entered the SGC together.

General Hammond SG-1 plus Andy, Cass, Drey'auc and Rya'c along with a few members of the Tok'ra all awaited the presence of the president.

Only a couple more chapters to go before this is ended hope you liked this chapter. Who is the brown-eyed figure and what does he have planned? Man that sounded cheesy…oh well. Please make friends with that little button at the bottom of the screen.

~Avalon


	22. Maybe Redemption is right where you fell

**Blood Ties  
  
**

A/N: So sorry that this took so long. I had exams to prep for then a whole shawck of people quit work leaving us short handed and then when we had new people one of the two long time girls we had in the office was fired. Ah life. Well here's the next chapter.

**_Also_** I intend to trample on and rewrite and otherwise disassemble the regulations and other such things of an institution I know nothing about in other words: the US Military. No offence to any who know and love the protocols of said military.

Chapter 22: Maybe redemption is right were you fell Andy's POV 

     The room was silent as we waited. It was the same room that I first saw in the SGC how perfect, it all ends where it began. I stared at the floor as if after everything I've been through it still was the most interesting thing in the galaxy to me. Cass wasn't with me; she wouldn't be till the ceremony later. The seat at the end of the table was empty for the president, the General sat next to that chair followed by Jack, Sam, Myself, Daniel, and Teal'c, the seats on the other side of the table would be for those coming with the president. Sam gently nudged me with her elbow.

     "Andy what's up?"

     I looked up at her. "I…err…nothing." I looked down at the table.  

     Sam looked over at Jack and motioned to Andy. "Hey squirt." I looked over once again. "Something's bothering you now spill or I'll get Teal'c to give you one of his training sessions." I had been through one of those before and they were not fun I swear I still had sore muscles from that session, and that was _three_ days ago. Ok as nervous as I still was about revealing my feelings I was more scared about another session with Teal'c. 

     "It's just that…well I tried to shoot this man only a little while ago. How am I supposed to meet him again? How am I supposed to greet him? Talk to him? I can't even figure out how to say 'I'm sorry'!" By now my voice had raised and the panic was most audible. 

     "Well you start by saying hello, and go from there as for almost shooting him he understands and no forgiveness is needed." A foreign voice entered into the conversation. We all turned to see the president standing with his aids in the doorway. I don't think a tomato could have beaten me in a competition right now I was so horrified. He was the _last_ man that had I wanted to overhear. 

President's POV

     I walked down into the SGC with my aids and a small gift for the Carters as well as O'Neill. One of the airmen walked down with us not that is was necessary but it was protocol.  He left us as we reached the door, saluted me and left. I turned with the others to enter the room just as young Carter was finishing what must have been an interesting tirade.  

     "How am I supposed to greet him? Talk to him? I can't even figure out how to say 'I'm sorry'!" 

     I felt sorry for this girl caught up in something that wasn't even her problem. Swept away in something far larger than she ever was.  I decided to jump in "Well you start by saying hello, and go from there as for almost shooting him he understands and no forgiveness is needed." I saw all eyes drawn to me. Miss Carter went a deep red while all the others jumped to their feet, well all save Teal'c He and Miss Carter soon rose slowly to their feet in respect.

Normal POV 

     General Hammond first reacted to the president. "Please come in Mr. President." All eyes watched as he walked into the room and stood at the chair and waited for the others to fall in along the side. As soon as they were he sat down all others in the room following suit.  

     "Now let's get straight to business. I have no intention of shutting down the SGC or any of the programs that Kinsey was after." The president stated, "However I do want to know what happened here." He looked around the table. No one spoke. "Kinsey has told me his side of things I want to know your side I want to understand what happened here and why a child was almost killed."

     "I am not a child!" Andy spoke harshly. "Childhood ends the moment you know you're going to die and I have known that for quite some time now." 

     "It's rather complicated." Jack interjected. 

     "We do have 3 hours." The president came back.

     All eyes turned to Andy she alone had the right to tell this tale it was hers after all. She nodded to them. "It started with my father and I we who were studied by the Asguard and it goes from there." For 2 ½ hours they all told a tale of one family, alien race, and a secret that brought them all together and ripped apart friendships. 

     After a moment of silence the president spoke "I can't believe it. So many lies, so much hatred all sprung from one action that should have meant nothing."

     "All destines come from one action, one moment." Andy spoke quietly. "Our fates happen to lie in your hands right now. All our destines lie within one action from you. Choose wisely." 

     He thought for a moment looked to the others that he had brought, they all nodded. "SGC shall remain open, the stargate active. I know you would like nothing more than to forget Kinsey's name-"

     "No" Andy interrupted "Never forget the names of your enemies."

     "There is nothing that I can do at the moment without revealing the Stargate Program to the world. I can however take him out of power. He shall remain, as I cannot take him out but only as a figurehead. You have my word." 

     With that the group stood up and left to the reception that was already gathering below in the gate room. Andy left Jack and Sam's side to find Cassandra and Rya'c. She smiled and began talking avidly with them. Janet walked over to Jack and Sam all three shook their heads, teenagers, only they could act so carefree with so much going on. After half and hour of talking and mingling everything was ready. The president walked up onto the departure ramp. Andy, Hammond and SG-1 standing to his right. Standing in front of the Stargate and behind a podium he began.

     "Over the past weeks and hours I have been told a story with a simple beginning and no end in sight I have been amazed at the-" 

CRACK! A shot rang out through the room. Everyone ducked and aids ran to the president as Andy grabbed him and threw him down behind the Stargate, armed guards pulled guns through out the room. Hammond looked around for the source He meet the brown eyes "Wallace! What in the name of gods creation do you think you're doing?!" Hammond yelled at the young security officer. Wallace stood there in the door way a smirk on his face.

     "Damn dress no room for a gun or a sword." Andy mumbled as she tried to reach a safe location in the event of a firefight. 

     "I will end what Kinsey was trying to end." He let loose one more shot an aid took the hit Wallace ran without pausing to see who was shot. 

     "After him!" Hammond commanded but the guards and SG-1 were way ahead of him running out the door before the command left his mouth. Andy helped the President up and all three stood while Janet looked at the injured man. "He's alright but I need to get him to the infirmary to take the bullet out." Hammond nodded and several airmen helped her take the man down.

     "How far will that man get?" The President asked

     "Not far at all sir." Hammond replied. 

     "I do believe that the debt is paid and then some young lady." 

     "I beg your pardon?"  Andy asked confused. 

     "You felt guilty about shoving a gun in my face. I do believe if my apology was not enough that your actions just now were more than enough."

     A small blush crossed her face. "It was nothing." 

Footsteps were heard echoing through the halls. Wallace was not stopping for anything; if her could get to the surface through one of the hatches then he would be safe in the forest. But the sounds of boots hitting the floors behind him reminded him that it wasn't going to be easy. For all he knew he could have hit the president he had no idea only that he had to get out and get the Kinsey. 

Sam, Jack and the others ran from the room grabbing guns as they went. They were not letting this man get away he was the leak the only one that could be. They turned down gray hall after gray hall following the man. Jack was the first to figure out what was going on. 

     "He's going for the escape hatches! You take five men and cut him off at corridor 6!" The man nodded grabbed random men and made a sharp turn to cut Wallace off. 

Wallace had stopped and was presently trying to get a hatch open "yes" he hissed in pleasure as it opened. A shot bounced off the door as he opened it. 

     "Hold it right there Wallace!" Came Jack's voice.

     "I'm home free once I'm out of this base Col what are you going to do? We've won."

     "No you've lost." Sam spoke "The SGC will remain active Kinsey has no power you're finished. 

     "I know this is a giant cliché but you are surrounded."

     Wallace looked around and saw that it was true. "It doesn't matter." He jumped through the hatch with the sound of two shots fired at him. Jack and Sam ran up and slowly opened the door with no one on the immediate side the looked up, and ducked back in as Wallace took a shot and dropped his gun. They poked back in.

     "Give it up." Jack gave a warning shot Wallace continued to climb. "I'll only warn you once more the next shot will hit." He continued as if he couldn't hear him. Jack aimed hesitated once then took the shot. Wallace couldn't hang onto the bar and dropped. Sam stepped forward and checked. 

     "He's dead." 

     In the infirmary SG-1, Andy, Hammond and the president stood waiting for news on the aid.

     "He'll be fine. I removed the bullet with no complications he should be up and moving in a few days."

     "Good to hear." The president said, "Now I do believe that we have put off this ceremony far to long. Shall we?"

Well I'm going to leave you there and finish everything up in the last chapter, which will be the last. Sorry you had to wait so long and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please do say hello to that little button at the bottom of the page.

~Avalon


	23. And Faith Makes Everyone Scared

Blood Ties Chapter 23: And Faith Makes Everyone Scared 

****

A/N: Again I am going to trample on the codes and ethics of the United States Army, so sorry.

"Code Red: Deep loyalty to the top dog. Such a waste." Janet spoke quietly while draping a cloth over Wallace's body. Quietly she left returning to the ceremony.

Silence surrounded the room everyone stood with bated breath this was it this was the moment it was official. Guards stood at attention, the president took a deep breath and everyone looked at him.

     "It is with great honor and respect that I hereby reinstate all programs to their active state within the Stargate Program."

A deafening roar that was the cheering could be heard throughout the base all sense of protocol and reason gone with that one statement, even the guards who just seconds before stood at rigid attention now joined the celebration. The president raised a hand calling for order.

"It is with the help of one child-woman that this day is brought about," He held out his hand to Andy she took it and stepped forward "I present to you the newest member of the SGC, and the one who saved my life but moments ago, Andromeda Carter." Clapping, shouts of congratulations form those who knew her filled the room echoing and bouncing off the walls. General Hammond placed the equivalent of dog tags around her neck and pressed a pass that would allow her access into and out of the base into her hand.

"Congratulations." He whispered into her ear and stepped back allowing her new family to embrace her. She stood at the podium.

"Many things brought me here today, many things brought all of us here," she looked at Sam and Jack, Sam's new engagement ring now visible Jack had his arm around her their love clearly shown; Daniel looking at her like a proud father; Teal'c looking at a new warrior to train; Janet, Cassandra and Rya'c all looking with pride at their new friend. "But we must never forget the sacrifices that brought us here too. We must never forget my father, Wallace, or even Kinsey. They showed us our weaknesses. They exploited our anger and fear. Now we must stand strong against all enemies the ones out there," She gestured to the Stargate "and the ones here on Earth." She stepped back and the polite clapping died down. Hammond stepped forward.

"It is with great honor that I now announce a joyful event, one that I am overjoyed to be announcing to you today. Today I have the honor of announcing the engagement of Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter." A great cry of excitement came from the crowd. Everyone at the very least suspected the feelings the two had for each other and were happy that they finally stopped beating around the bush and admitted it to each other.

The President once again stepped forward to stand next to the General. "It is with great pleasure that I present this gift to the newly engaged couple. On the advice of General Hammond and others from the SGC I will allow and bent the rules, Major Carter you will be allowed to retain your position in SG-1, as will you Colonel O'Neill. After all," he said with a smug grin "Why break up a winning team?" Before the cheers could once again rise up he spoke once more. "Also I give them this he handed papers them. Jack and Sam looked down at them. Adoption papers, they were Andy's. "I hope that you'll forgive me for being so presumptuous but," He handed Teal'c and Daniel more papers "Here." They looked down at theirs.

"We're the godparents?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Thank you." They all responded. A quiet harmony over took the room letting the new family have a moment of silence.

"Well now," General Hammond spoke up "I expect the best from my people and I give the best, let's get this celebration going! We have much to celebrate this night!" A great cheer that had never before been heard rose up. The crowd filed out leaving the new family alone together.

Ok This was just a short piece to tie up any loose ends I left. I hope that you enjoyed it. Here is a small summery of something I thought up the other day. Let me know what you think

Avalon

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names 

****

Summery: Sam begins having dreams from Jolinar's past. Pressed to find answers before time runs out for members of the SGC, she must go to all lengths to regain the lost memories of Jolinar of Malkshur before an old enemy comes to claim a forgotten debt. Jolinar had a run in with Thoth and came to an agreement and both backed down from confrontation. Thoth has now returned to collect that which he hoped to gain from the previous confrontation, with the interest of backing down that fateful day, with his captives at his mercy he makes an offer: he keeps them or for the information he will return them to the SGC. Sam, Teal'c and Jack now have one week and limited memories with which to rescue them from Thoth's clutches.


End file.
